Bones, Stars and Stripes
by k4m1k4zs
Summary: Um suspeito quer se vingar dos Estados Unidos. Brennan foi seqüestrada. Booth e os squints terão pouco tempo pra descobrir o porquê ou então ela morre.
1. Alguém tem que pagar

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes****1**

_**Sinopse:**_

_É feriado do quatro de Julho em Washington, DC. Muitos americanos comemoram o dia da independência dos Estados Unidos. Porém, a equipe do Jeffersonian e o FBI terão que correr contra o tempo. Um envelope é deixado no Instituto Jeffersonian. Um suspeito quer se vingar dos Estados Unidos. Brennan foi seqüestrada. Booth e os squints terão pouco tempo pra descobrir o porquê ou então ela morre._

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 – Alguém tem que pagar  
_**

_- Não consigo enxergar, não estou conseguindo respirar._

_Já não estava mais sentindo frio, nem mesmo o seu corpo já há algum tempo. Quanta paz. Não sinto mais medo, não sinto mais nada... Não quero mais lutar._

_Uma voz suave sussurra em seu ouvido:_

_- Calma. Shh. _

_Uma mão acariciando os seus cabelos._

_- Esta cansada, eu sei. Shh. Calma, vai acabar e logo logo não vai sentir mais nada... nunca mais._

_02 de Julho.__  
nstituto Jeffersonian. Washington, DC.  
19h36min PM_

Mais um dia havia chegado ao fim. Daria tempo de sobra para ir ao supermercado comprar algumas coisinhas pro apartamento e seguir para a casa do pai. Finalmente chegou o feriado de quatro de Julho que iria comemorar com seu pai, Russ, a esposa do irmão e as sobrinhas. Faria uma surpresa para as meninas comprando balões e brinquedos. Sim, este ano não passaria sozinha no Jeffersonian ocupada trabalhando pra esquecer que não tinha família, pois agora ela tinha uma família de verdade. Família. Até pouco tempo atrás não fazia idéia o que essa palavra significava. Não fazia parte do seu mundo. Mas tinha certeza que seria diferente, podia sentir. Tirando dos pensamentos, seu celular tocou. Já fazia idéia de quem era.

- Brennan. – disse.

- Bones! – um entusiasmado Booth disse e acrescentou – Soube que surgiu mais um conjunto de ossos para ser exposto no museu do Jeffersonian. Meus parabéns – Booth elogiou.

Ela havia feito a reconstrução de um conjunto ossos achado em uma escavação e descobriu se tratar de um índio. Ao que tudo indicara, os ossos pertenciam a um homem que morreu há 400 anos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu. – Soube que também foi muito bem com o seu caso. – ela disse.

Booth estava em um caso onde o principal suspeito era um técnico de futebol americano estudantil que havia assassinado a chefe das líderes de torcida de uma escola. Ele simplesmente havia se entregado, poupando a Booth e o FBI uma grande investigação.

Devido aos casos distintos, tiveram pouco tempo para se falar nos últimos dias.

- Mas e ai, me conta, o que vai fazer neste feriado? – Booth quis saber.

- Bom, no momento estou indo ao supermercado e em seguida vou pra casa. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. Vou passar o feriado com meu pai, Russ e a família. – respondeu e prosseguiu com uma pergunta. - E você, vai buscar o Parker pra passar o feriado com você não é? – perguntou.

- Mais é claro. Vou levá-lo para acampar, afinal, ele adora.

- Deve ser bonito assistir aos fogos de um acampamento – Brennan disse.

Booth não parou de falar o quanto fora feliz indo acampar quando criança com os amigos. Brennan percebeu que Booth estava animado com a possibilidade de passar o feriado com o filho. O trabalho, estresse e a ex sempre o deixavam com muitas saudades do filho. Por causa do trabalho, nunca tinha oportunidade de passar com ele um feriado, porém, havia resolvido pedir alguns dias para ficar com o filho e aproveitar o feriado para acampar em algum lugar na cidade.

- Sabe – ele continuou - o Parker esta crescendo muito rápido e nós dois precisamos passar mais tempo juntos. Ter aquela de "pai e filho" sabe, afinal não é sempre que posso fazer isso. Então devo ficar três ou quatro dias fora com ele.

- Isso se alguém não morrer certo? – perguntou ela.

- Sejamos positivos, Bones. Ninguém vai matar ninguém as vésperas do quatro de Julho. Se Deus quiser tudo vai ficar em paz nessa nossa ausência. Mas e ai, empolgada para um feriado com a família Brennan novamente? – perguntou ele não escondendo a curiosidade de saber o que se passava na sua cabeça.

- Acho que sim. Não posso fugir ao fato de ter uma família. Um pai, irmão e até sobrinhas – e sorriu lembrando como aquilo era novo - Isso é muito novo, mas, sei que tudo será muito bom pra mim, afinal, já passei por tantas coisas que um feriado com eles vai me fazer ficar mais interativa com relação à família, voltar a conhecê-los e me sentir novamente em uma.

Ela sabia que seria uma etapa muito significativa nesta nova fase da sua vida. Estava preparada pra isso. Pelo menos é o que espera.

- Isso é muito Bones. Não se esqueça de comprar um daqueles rojões, bombinhas e outras coisinhas pras suas sobrinhas. Crianças adoram coisas que fazem barulho nessa época. – Booth indagou, tentando explicar brevemente como deveria se portar lá.

- Sim Booth. E sei também a quantidade de acidentes que acontecem todos os anos por causa dessas "coisas que fazem barulho". Se bem me lembro, eu não sou louca – ela disse imitando uma irritação que não havia, era só pra deixá-lo sem graça. – Booth, vou desligar. Estarei indo pra casa do meu pai amanhã cedo. Espero que nada aconteça e que você tenha um ótimo feriado com o Packer. Ligue-me se precisar de alguma ajuda.

- Se acontecer – Booth apressou-se em dizer.

- Claro, se acontecer. – ela disse e prosseguiu - Feliz quatro de Julho Booth – Brennan murmurou.

- Feliz quatro de Julho pra você também Bones – murmurou – Nos vemos daqui a alguns dias. Cuide-se.

Ela desligou.

_03 de Julho__  
Instituto Jeffersonian, Washington DC.  
09h18min AM._

- O que esta acontecendo Cam? Pra que esse alvoroço todo? - Booth estava furioso ao encontrar Cam no escritório de Brennan com os squints2 no Instituto na manhã seguinte. Já estava com tudo carregado no carro para ir acampar com Packer. Já havia pegado uma das rodovias interestaduais quando recebeu a ligação da Cam para que retornasse imediatamente ao Jeffersonian. Mas olhando melhor para todos os rostos ali, sentiu a falta de um em particular.

- Cadê a Bones? – perguntou ele ao olhar pra todos na sala.

Cam se aproximou dele e começou a contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Alguém encontrou este envelope nos jardins do instituto. Pensou que fosse algo perigoso e chamou a segurança. Eles o abriram e acharam isto. – mostrando lhe uma mídia de DVD.

- Esta com o seu nome na capa, veja. – Cam mostrou.

- Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com chamar todo mundo aqui? O quê que ta acontecendo? – Booth perguntou já visivelmente nervoso.

- Booth, acharam o carro da Drª Brennan a algumas quadras do apartamento dela logo cedo. Estava capotado. Há sinais de sangue no interior do veiculo, mas sem sinal da Drª Brennan. As malas ainda estavam em seu carro, junto com a bolsa e outros pertences. Já ligamos para hospitais perguntando sobre ela, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu.

Ângela se aproximou de Booth e olhando em seus olhos comentou.

- Booth, aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim com a Brennan, eu posso sentir. – Ângela disse angustiada com a sensação muito ruim antes mesmo de assistir ao DVD.

- Vamos assistir esse DVD logo.

Brennan acordava aos poucos. Sentia muita dor na cabeça e no corpo. Abrindo os olhos com cuidado para se acostumar com a claridade, teve que fechá-los. Em seguida tentou tocar-se, mas percebeu que mão conseguia se mover. Estava sentada e amarrada. Suas mãos e pernas estavam bem presos. Sentia-se enjoada, com um gosto ruim na boca. Abrindo os olhos novamente para ver onde estava, percebeu que estava em uma sala com alguns aparelhos e instrumentos cirúrgicos em volta. Sentiu pânico. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava? Pensou. Sim, estava se lembrando vagamente de estar no carro, indo para casa de seu pai quando... branco total. Estava confusa. Sentindo se indo e vindo, tudo girando... estava drogada. Tinham na drogado com alguma coisa. Via pontos luminosos.

De repente um homem saído do nada apareceu. Falava outro idioma. Não conseguia se quer focar nele, ver lhe o rosto.

- O que esta acontecendo? Quem é você? – murmurou debilmente.

O homem se virou novamente para algum lugar e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Nada do que você não vá saber agora – disse o homem e completou – Ou sentir. Em seguida, colocou vários frascos sobre uma mesa. Pegou uma seringa, escolheu um dos frascos, sugou com a seringa o conteúdo. Uma pequena dose bastava, concluiu. Ela sentiu uma picada no braço, depois queimação seguida de uma dor no peito, o coração rápido, ela sentiu-se sem ar, e mais rápido. Instantaneamente ela começou a se debater fortemente a cadeira. Uma convulsão violenta. O homem olhava para ela com um olhar doce, quase gentil enquanto ela era sacudida desesperadamente. Do mesmo jeito que começou a convulsão ela parou. E não viu mais nada.

Booth entregou a mídia para Ângela. Rapidamente colocou no aparelho para reproduzir.

Apareceu uma imagem distorcida que se focou logo no monitor. Era Brennan amarrada a uma cadeira. Estava com um corte no supercílio esquerdo e um hematoma na face. Tinha o rosto bastante abatido e sem cor. Todos olhavam para o monitor sem respirar ou se quer piscar. De repente apareceu um homem na tela que foi logo dizendo para câmera.

- Bom dia. Como vão? Já perceberam é claro que eu estou com a Drª Temperance Brennan. Não tenho intenção alguma de me esconder de vocês. – então a câmera pegou melhor a fisionomia do homem. Aparentemente um rosto magro, caucasiano, na faixa dos 40 a 55 anos, calvo e com a barba muito bem feita. Um rosto comum e bem cuidado. Ninguém que olhasse para o homem suspeitaria de nada, pelo contrário. Parecia até bem comum e com feições simpáticas por assim dizer. Então prosseguiu a narrativa.

- Meu nome é Thomas Holber. Devem estar se olhando e perguntando: "Você o conhece? O que ele esta fazendo?" Bom, o agente especial Selley Booth me conhece.

Booth olhava o monitor sem piscar, tentando puxar da mente quem era esse homem. O que havia feito. O sujeito então prosseguiu.

- Sabe agente Booth, eu estudei muito sobre você. Li nos jornais, vendo seus pontos fracos e também o da equipe do Jeffersonian que trabalha auxiliando o FBI. E a chave de tudo é a tão famosa Drª Brennan.

Booth pôde perceber que Brennan não se mexia. Mas estava respirando, notava pelo baixar e levantar do peito.

- Sabe, eu fui um bom pai e marido. O homem prosseguiu com a conversa. - Mas o que será que aconteceu para um homem como eu chegasse a essa situação? – Ele então olha e aponta para Brennan amarrada à cadeira. Chega perto dela, pega uma seringa comprida na mesa e introduz no braço dela. Brennan se debate debilmente aos olhares angustiados do grupo que esta na sala assistindo impotentes. Thomas ajeita os fios de cabelo de Brennan em total desalinho em seu rosto machucado. Em seguida olha para o relógio e completa. – Você tem até as nove da noite do quatro de Julho para descobrir o que esta errado e nos achar ou caso contrário – ele olha para a Brennan e a câmera e prossegue - vou matar sua amiga da pior forma imaginável. Isso é claro, se ela não morrer antes. Brennan começa a gritar e a câmera se desliga.

A tela fica preta novamente. Ninguém consegue falar ou se mexer. Booth estava sentado na poltrona com as mãos na cabeça, falando como se não houvesse mais ninguém a sua volta, se perguntando.

- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?? Ele vai matar a Temperance! – ele diz sob o olhar de todos a sua volta.

_Continua..._

* * *

1 Uma referência a bandeira americana.  
2 Apelido dado aos cientistas do laboratório.


	2. Vítima ou bandido

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

_**Capítulo 2 – Vítima ou bandido?**  
_

_03 de Julho  
Instituto Jeffersonian, Washington DC.  
_

Booth não sabia definir o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Impotência, raiva, culpa? "Mas quem meu Deus? O que estava acontecendo?" – ele se perguntava. Estava parado olhando a movimentação e correria que explodiu logo depois da apresentação do filme. A letargia passou aos poucos, olhava em volta, perdido. Precisava sair dali.

- Booth – Cam gritou seu nome em meio ao seguido alvoroço e chegando perto dele continuou – Pra onde você vai? Precisamos de você aqui! – Ela o encarava e ele a olhava como se ela fosse invisível.

- Eu preciso achar a Bones ou não vou conseguir viver. – disse mais pra si do que para aquela mulher que estava a sua frente.

- Seeley, nós precisamos de você, vamos acorde! – Ela exclamou decidida, tomando uma atitude brusca sacudindo-o da maneira que podia. – Meu Deus, o que esta havendo? Quem é esse Thomas Holber Booth? O que ele quer de você? – ela perguntava. Na verdade, choviam perguntas na sua cabeça. Estavam parados no corredor do Instituto. Estava em estado catatônico pelo que Cam podia deduzir. Então seus olhos se moveram e ele disse.

- Eu matei a Temperance, Camille. Eu a matei. – ele murmurou.

Cam olhava pra ele sem vê-lo por um instante, como se não houve escutado uma palavra do que havia dito.

- Quem é esse homem Seeley? O que ele quer? – ela pergunta com mais convicção.

O pensamento de Booth foi quebrado no momento em que Hodgins que vinha correndo até eles.

- O veículo da Drª Brennan acaba de chegar – Hodgins gritou em meio ao alvoroço da equipe.

- Olha Seeley, você tem que achar esse cara. Precisamos de você. A Drª Brennan esta esperando que a resgatemos. Agora PENSE.

Ele acordou como de um transe e seguiu com a Drª Saroyan para a sala onde seria feita a perícia no veículo. Booth não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir. O carro estava completamente destruído. Havia virado um emaranhado de ferro retorcido. O cinto de segurança do condutor, aparentemente, havia sido cortado com um objeto – uma faca a principio. Todos estavam estudando o que seria feito no veículo.

Booth pegou o celular e discou. Assim que alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha falou – Preciso que levantem a ficha de Thomas Holber. Quero saber até qual o programa favorito desse cara. – e desligou.

- Vou chamar o Sweets para analisar o vídeo novamente. Ver se aparece alguma pista ou algum indício de onde eles podem estar. Também vou precisar da Ângela, onde ela está? – antes que terminasse de falar já estava no final do corredor saindo do laboratório para ir buscar Sweets onde quer que ele esteja.

- Eu não vejo a Ângela por aqui. – comentou a Drª Saroyan para Hodgins.

- Pode deixar que eu procure por ela. – comentou Hodgins.

- Tá bem. – Cam respondeu.

Hodgins foi ao escritório dela mais não a achou lá. Rumou até o cofre do Jeffersonian e nada dela lá também. Por fim, pensou em outro lugar onde ela poderia estar. Procurou na sala onde guardavam e catalogavam as peças no museu do Jeffersonian. Olhando em volta, tentou aguçar a visão no ambiente escuro da sala. Lá estava ela, sentada em uma cadeira de mogno datada de 1858 de um duque havia doado todos os seus pertences ao museu antes de morrer. Ele se aproximou fazendo certo barulho para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali.

- Como isso foi acontecer Hodgins? Porque com a Brennan? Por que sempre é com ela. – murmurou Ângela com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Ela é forte. Ela vai agüentar e esperar que nós a resgatemos. Você vai ver. – disse Hodgins, se aproximando de onde ela estava sentada. Pegou outra cadeira que estava em sua frente, colocou-a ao lado em que ela estava. A situação pedia cautela, ele sabia. Tinha que dizer as palavras certas.

- Sabe Hodgins, a Brennan é mais forte do que todos nós juntos. Ela já foi seqüestrada, torturada, abandonada pela família e continua viva. Até quando, me responda? Não consigo entender o porquê de tantos riscos. Ela não desiste... – e começou a chorar com mais força – não sei o que fazer. Estou tão impotente. Minha melhor amiga precisando de mim e eu aqui sem saber onde achá-la– parou por alguns segundos para prosseguir – eu sinto que desta vez é pra valer Hodgins. Brennan vai morrer desta vez, eu sinto. – ela dizia com lágrimas abundantes que corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Sabe Ângela – ele disse - a Drª Brennan é incrível. Quando nós fomos enterrados vivos pelo coveiro, ela a todo o instante me passava à segurança e confiança de que sairíamos vivos. Não desisti porque ela não me deixou desistir em hipótese alguma. Nem com um ferimento na perna que poderia ter me matado, nem mesmo contando que era o dono disso tudo aqui – ele abriu os braços por alguns segundos olhando em volta e prosseguiu - Nem a falta de oxigênio que era nossa maior preocupação – parou por um momento e prosseguiu - e nem quando eu contei pra ela que estava apaixonado por você. – ele declarou.

Ângela tentava ler a alma de Hodgins por seus olhos. Cuidadosamente, pegou sua mão e a conservou junto a sua. Eles ficaram ali olhando as mãos entrelaçadas em silêncio. Naquele momento eles não precisavam de palavras.

_03 de Julho  
__10h29min  
_

Brennan começava a despertar novamente. Parecia que estava sonhando. Abrindo os olhos novamente, já não estava mais amarrada, estava num colchão perto da parede. Sentia o corpo mole, sem forças para se mexer. Estava com muita sede, por isso passou a língua nos lábios ressecados e sentiu uma leve dor num dos cantos da boca. Passando as mãos na cabeça dolorida, sentiu um dor forte no braço ao tentar mexê-lo. Não se lembrava direito do que havia acontecido. Lembrava-se que tinha saído do mercado e mais nada. Onde será que ela estava? De repente alguém entrou no cômodo. Ainda enxergava meio, mas sabia que era um homem. Ele aproximou um copo da sua. Tentou não engolir, mas ele a segurou pela garganta forçando a abrir a boca e despejou a água fazendo engasgar e tossir.

- Beba Drª Brennan. Deve estar com sede. Não quero que morra ainda – Thomas falava carinhosamente para ela. – Você teve sorte. Quando seu carro capotou pensei que havia morrido no acidente. Como se sente? – perguntou.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? – ela perguntou ainda um tanto sonolenta.

- Meu nome é Thomas Holber. Você não me conhece. Eu sou médico. – disse enquanto pegava o pulso dela para sentir lhe a pulsação.

- Médico? O que você me deu? – ela perguntou.

- Estou administrando benzodiazepínico que em altas doses, como à senhora já pode ter percebido, causam sono, perda de memória, náuseas, taquicardia e convulsões. – disse lhe sorrindo enquanto abria seus olhos para ver as pupilas dilatadas.

- Hum, tem os olhos muito bonitos. – elogiou.

- O que foi que eu lhe fiz pra você? – ela continuou a perguntar.

- A senhora além de uma antropóloga de renome – ele continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta dela - Sabe lutar e atirar muito bem pelo que eu andei pesquisando. Ah, e é claro, ainda por cima é uma escritora mundialmente famosa! – disse rindo, agora tirando da maleta um estetoscópio. Depois de um breve check up ele prosseguiu com a conversa. – Sem esta droga você já teria me derrubado facilmente não é doutora? Ela também não lhe deixará fugir nem pensar com clareza – continuou – Shhhh, minha nossa, você tem um ferimento horrível ai no braço. Esta sangrando bastante. – ele estuda o ferimento, tocando no braço fazendo-a gemer e contorcer-se.

– Parece que atingiu uma veia. A constante perda de sangue vai deixá-la estado de choque logo logo. Mas quer saber, isso é irrelevante. Só a manterei viva por mais algumas horas, não se preocupe. – Olhe, daqui a pouco vou aplicar mais uma dose desta droga. – Não vá dormi antes de eu voltar. – avisou e saiu do quarto.

Brennan estudou o lugar que estava. Não tinha janelas. Naquele momento pensou em Booth. Ele iria encontrá-la e tirar-lhe dali.

- Tenho que achar um jeito de sair daqui rápido – pensou Brennan ao sentir mais uma onda de dor no braço.

_Prédio do FBI  
10h36min_

Drº Lance Sweets estava na sala de conferência assistindo ao vídeo pela 8ª vez. Booth estava sentado ao seu lado estudando cada cena, tentando achar algum detalhe. Sentia uma angustia fora do comum quando Thomas introduzia a seringa no delicado braço da parceira. Não iria desistir de encontrá-la viva, nunca. Iria atrás dela onde quer que esteja. Voltando a pensar novamente com clareza, começou a fazer perguntas ao psicólogo.

- E então Sweets, me diz algo desse cara. – Booth pergunta, ao mesmo que Sweets dá pausa no vídeo deixando o rosto do seqüestrador no monitor.

- O homem não tem medo. Isso eu posso garantir. – comenta o psicólogo e prossegue – Ele mostra o rosto, diz o nome, diz que você o conhece. Tá na cara que é uma armadilha e que o seqüestrador quer que você o encontre. Ele sabe mais sobre você do que possa imaginar agente Booth. Ele não seqüestrou a Drª Brennan por acaso, foi premeditado. Ele sabe que vocês são extremamente unidos. Ele os estudou. O que quer tenha feito pra esse cara, ele sabe que se você encontrá-lo vai matá-lo.

- Esta é a única certeza, Sweets. Quando eu achar esse cara ele não vai ter céu nem inferno pra se esconder de mim. Achando a Bones, viva ou morta, esse cara já está morto. – completa, deixando um Sweets visivelmente desconfortável na cadeira ajeitando a gravata pra disfarçar o nervosismo. Booth pára por um momento para atender o celular que toca.

- Agente especial Booth falando- ele responde. – Hã, descobriram quem é o suspeito? – ele pergunta pra pessoa na linha. Conforme vai ouvindo, Sweets percebe a mudança no seu comportamento. Em seguida, Booth desliga.

- E então agente Booth, o que descobriu? – Sweets pergunta visivelmente preocupado.

- Sei quem é o cara. Ele vai matar a Brennan por que... – parou por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir -... eu matei a família dele.

Sweets, tão pálido, diz:

- Meu Deus, caramba.

Booth cai na poltrona mais próxima.

_Continua..._


	3. Ossos no armário

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**_Capítulo 3 – Ossos no armário_**

**_03 de Julho  
Escritório do agente Booth, Prédio central do FBI.  
11h03min_**

- Como assim agente Booth? Você conhecia o suspeito e não disse nada? Você assassinou a família deste homem, me diga? – pergunta Drº Sweets, nervoso demais até para se mexer. – E então agente Booth?

- Eu não matei ninguém Sweets. Pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Booth. – Você fala como um garotinho de 10 anos. – completou olhando Sweets que estava um tanto confuso.

- Mas então o que você quis dizer quando disse que havia matado a família dele? – perguntou.

- É que você não me deixou explicar. – respondeu. – Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas o nome dele não me parecia estranho. – parou um momento pra fazer mais suspense. - Esse cara um dos mais procurados pelo FBI. – disse para o psicólogo.

- Ele estava foragido, não tínhamos mais nenhuma pista dele. Simplesmente ele sumiu do planeta. Chegamos a pensar até que ele tivesse morrido. - disse e continuou - Pelas imagens no vídeo, ele fez plástica, mudou tudo, esta mais magro, cor dos cabelos diferente, tudo! – pegou uma pasta com as fotos da época e mostrou ao psicólogo – Olha só pra ele, todo diferente! Meu Deus! Eu nunca iria achar esse cara. – levando da cadeira e começou a andar de nervoso. - Você não faz idéia de quem ele é e em que ele estava envolvido - fez uma pausa tentando se controlar e prosseguiu apontando para a fotografia do suspeito.

- Esse cara é uma ameaça a segurança Nacional. Não é só a Bones que esta em perigo, mas toda a população dos EUA. Thomas Holber pode estar ligado ao 11 de Setembro, Sweets. – disse, olhando o psicólogo que ficou petrificado.

- Eu não podia sair por ai falando. Quando ele disse me conhecer eu pensei que poderia ser somente mais um que quer vingança. Não fazia idéia de quem se tratava até o momento que eu assisti a gravação pela 2ª vez, a voz de ameaça... - parou e perguntou para Sweets - Faz idéia no que estamos envolvidos?

Sweets ficou aguardando Booth se acalmar para prosseguir.

- Depois do 11 de Setembro, grampeamos todos os telefones do pais. – começou a contar calmamente de forma que fizesse o psicólogo entender bem. – Em uma dessas ligações achamos a desse tal Holber para outro suspeito. Então, conseguimos prende-lo. Tínhamos provas contra ele. Ao prendê-lo nós fizemos um acordo, ele nos ajudaria a encontrar mais suspeitos ligados ao caso e nós daríamos segurança à família dele colocando-os no programa de proteção a testemunha. – explicou sem olhar para o psicólogo, e prosseguiu.

- Só que algo deu errado. Recebemos uma denúncia anônima de que haviam achado a família do Holber e que haviam assassinado a mulher e o filho dele. – contou e parou por momento antes de prosseguir. – Eu era o responsável por esconder a família dele. Nós sabíamos que havia um X-9, mas... – parou novamente. - Quando eu cheguei há casa onde eles estavam escondidos, os dois agentes que estavam de plantão naquela noite tinham os rostos cravejado de balas. O que não foi diferente do rosto da mulher e do filho do Holber. – disse olhando para o nada. Era como se um filme passasse diante dos seus olhos, filme esse que gostaria de nunca ter assistido.

- Depois que a investigação foi feita eu fui inocentado de estar ligado aos assassinatos. Outro agente entrou no caso e eu fui transferido para este novo departamento de crimes especiais com a ajuda do FBI e colaboração do Instituto Jeffersonian. Nunca mais tive notícias de Thomas Holber.

- Certo agente Booth, então me responda, porque a Drª Brennan? – perguntou Sweets.

Ele voltou meio que de si com a pergunta do psicólogo. Abrindo uma gaveta pegou algumas fotos que estavam dentro uma pasta que havia estudado e colocou a frente para que Sweets pudesse ver.

Eram várias manchetes de jornais e revistas onde ele a Drª Brennan saíram.

"_Mais um misterioso caso resolvido."_ – comentava um jornal.

"_Agente especial Seeley Booth e a antropóloga forense, Drª Temperance Brennan, estão envolvidos em mais um caso intrigante de ossos"._ – uma revista comentava.

Fotos, fotos e mais fotos - Sweets podia observar. Eram vários jornais e revistas que faziam comentários sobre a vida deles. "Parceiro na vida real e na ficção" – lia-se em uma das manchetes. Fazendo comentário sobre a ligação entre os personagens do livro de romance da Drª Brennan com sua parceria com o agente Booth. Haviam muitas fotos deles juntos, com o pessoal do laboratório, deles separados e até uma matéria em Londres de quando resolveram o caso do assassinato de um professor em Oxford.

- Certo agente Booth. O suspeito sabe tudo sobre vocês dois. Teve bastante tempo de estudá-los.

- Sabe o que é pior Sweets? – Booth falou olhando nos olhos do psicólogo. – Eu me descuidei. Fui promovido a este cargo, achava que estava tudo sob controle e... zap! Ele levou a Brennan debaixo do meu nariz. – disse jogando a caneta na mesa com violência. - Ele poderia ter tentado me matar, um tiro talvez. Mas não, não seria fácil e rápido então ele foi nela. Ele sabe por isso daqui – ele aponta pra uma fotografia de jornal deles lado a lado – ele sabe que eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer a ela e eu não puder fazer nada pra impedir. E o que é pior é que ele esta conseguindo, é ele tá sim. – fez uma pausa, mas prosseguiu falando com cada vez mais raiva. - Eu tenho até a droga de amanhã pra achar uma pista que me leve até esse desgraçado ou então ela vai morrer por minha causa. – parou por um momento pra tentar se acalmar. - Mais que droga! – esbravejou, pegando os recortes que estavam na mesa e os jogando no chão.

- Ele quer vingança e sabe como me pegar. Eu tenho que achar a Bones de qualquer jeito – Virando-se para a janela, olhando para os outros prédios - Bones cadê você? – murmurou para si.

**_12h27min_**

Brennan estava sentindo muita dor no braço. Por um lado isso era bom, seu organismo estava novamente no controle dos seus sentidos. Com cuidado conseguiu rasgar a manga da blusa para fazer um torniquete. Pegou a tira, passando por cima da ferida e puxou para um nó bem apertado com os dentes. Teve vontade de gritar de dor! A dor iria fazer sua taxa de adrenalina aumentar em até quatro vezes além do normal dando lhe talvez uma chance contra o seqüestrador, porém, também tinha pouco tempo, pois havia perdido sangue demais.

- Com sorte isso será o suficiente. – disse, olhando para curativo improvisado. Não estava livre também de pegar uma infecção, mas no momento era o máximo que poderia fazer. Havia casos comprovados pela ciência de pessoas que se acidentavam e que conseguiram sobreviver graças à grande taxa de adrenalina que tomava conta do organismo num dado momento de sobrevivência. Por isso, teria que dar o máximo de si para sair dali. Não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas já conseguia lembrar-se de como foi pega.

Estava no supermercado escolhendo o que iria levar, pois havia resolvido ir para a casa do seu pai naquela mesma noite. Pegou frutas, passou na padaria, comprou pães, doces, tortinhas e alguns biscoitos para as sobrinhas. Pediu uma xícara de café enquanto aguardava a garçonete terminar de arrumar tudo. Alguém esbarrou no seu carrinho e pediu desculpas. Terminou seu café, pegou os doces e foi em direção ao caixa. Estava dirigindo, já era bem tarde quando começou a ficar enjoada e tonta, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos estavam se fechando. Estava ficando tonta, perdeu a direção e um branco. Abriu os olhos e viu um homem que estava com uma faca na mão, cortando-lhe o cinto de segurança. Depois acordou ali no chão.

- _Ele devia estar me seguindo, esperando uma oportunidade. Ele estava no supermercado. Ele sabia que eu estava no supermercado!_ – ela começou a se lembrar dos detalhes. _O esbarrar, a bolsa caindo no chão, ela se abaixou para pegar. Mais é claro. Foi ai que ele aproveitou e botou a medicação no café_ – Brennan pensou.

Olhou para o relógio que marcava _12:28_. Estava desaparecida aproximadamente há umas 12 horas calculava mentalmente. Já devem ter achado seu carro na estrada e começado a procurá-la. Doze horas, pensou. Começou a calcular mentalmente onde poderia estar. Horas, minutos, olhou em volta e não tinha poeira nenhuma. Chegou um pouco mais perto da porta para ver se conseguia ouvir algum som familiar que denunciasse onde poderia estar. Aguçando um pouco os sentidos, sentiu um odor forte - madeira - tinha certeza. Não havia barulho algum. Mais tinha mais coisa, não lhe parecia um odor estranho. Um odor cítrico, forte, fermento... de frutas, azeda. Parou e pensou por um instante, sim, sabia onde estava.

– Estou numa vinícola – disse surpresa. Devia estar abandonada, pois não tinha nenhum movimento. Como ninguém iria vê-la ali e não fazer nada? – pensou. Esse cara deve estar sozinho aqui comigo.. – Perfeito, Brennan pensou consigo. Tinha uma chance.

Começou a olhando em volta, tentando achar uma maneira de escapar dali. – Ele vai voltar logo. Tenho que pensar como sair daqui. – pensou, pois as paredes poderiam ter ouvidos.

**_14h32min  
Instituto Jeffersonian. Washington, DC_**

Booth chega ao instituto com o Sweets. Puxa a carteira de identificação do paletó, passa e sobe na plataforma onde os outros estão trabalhando nas evidencias.

- E ai pessoal, o que descobriram? – pergunta para o grupo.

- No que sobrou do veículo da Drª Brennan não encontramos nada que já não soubéssemos. Só havia as digitais dela no interior do carro. Muito sangue no estofamento do banco do motorista, no chão do veículo. Possivelmente se machucou na capotagem ou quando a tiraram do veículo. Nenhuma outra pista Booth. Sinto muito. – disse Hodgins cabisbaixo.

- Os peritos que encontraram o veículo tiraram estas fotos aqui do local – Cam disse mostrando as fotografas no monitor do computador – Não há como saber se algum outro carro pode ter parado, pegado a e colocado em outro veículo. Nessa estrada passam milhares de veículos. Não há câmeras de segurança nesse ponto do trajeto. – conclui com a informação.

- Não, tem que haver outra coisa gente. Vamos pensar, pensem droga. É o que sabem fazer de melhor. – dizia Booth olhando para Ângela, Hodgins, Cam e o assistente que olhava no interior do carro destruído. – Nós temos que achar ela pelo amor de Deus. – Booth estava fora de si. De repente veio lhe na memória.

- Esse cara estava seguindo ela. – Booth disse olhando pra eles. – Ele estava esperando que isso acontecesse. Ele sabia que ela ia parar o carro.

- Isso aqui ajuda? – diz o assistente. Ele mostra um ticket do estacionamento do supermercado que estava no porta luvas do carro.

Booth pega o ticket, olha a data e o horário. Uma luz no fim do túnel começa a surgir e se enche novamente de esperanças. – Pera ai gente, a Brennan disse que ia passar no mercado antes de voltar pra casa. Talvez alguém tenha visto ela, se tinha alguém mais no mercado suspeito que possa nos ajudar.

- As câmeras de segurança Booth. – comentou Ângela. – O circuito interno deve tê-la visto em algum lugar. – Parou por momento – A operadora de caixa. - o rosto de Ângela se iluminou diante a idéia de que alguém possa ter visto algo que ajude a achar à amiga.

- Vai dar 15:00 PM. Vou correndo até o supermercado e ver o que encontro. – Booth falou já na saída do laboratório.

Ângela correu até o novo assistente e lhe deu um beijo na boca e um abraço – Ah, muito obrigada, mesmo. – o soltou e correu para seu escritório a fim de continuar a pesquisar mais o suspeito no sistema.

- De nada... – foi tudo o que o respondeu o confuso assistente com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

**_Continua...._**


	4. Guerra declarada

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**_Capítulo 4 – Guerra declarada  
_**

**_03 de Julho  
__Caminho ao Supermercado Wal-Mart, Av. New York nº 20005, Washington DC.  
15h19min_**

_O tempo estava passando e nada da Bones_, pensava Booth ao olhar o relógio a cada 10 minutos. Havia poucas chances de voltar a ver Brennan viva, mas recusava-se a aceitar desistir. Ela nunca desistiria dele. Thomas Holber não estava blefando. Não pedira resgate, somente pedira para encontrá-los antes que alguma coisa acontecesse. Sabia que era uma armadilha, mas não poderia pensar em nada mais do que encontrar Brennan viva. Estava no carro em direção ao supermercado impresso no ticket encontrado no veículo dela. Começara a chover durante o dia. Até isso estava complicando a situação. Booth acreditava que o já tinha passado ao lado dela fosse além de tudo o que já ouvira de seus colegas do FBI. Afinal, um agente do FBI e uma antropóloga forense de museu... – pensou ele. Ele a definira como uma peça de museu, fria, insuportável e metida à esperta. Tudo mudara. A incrível sensibilidade veio à tona, junto com a coragem, a determinação de se fazer justiça – como ele mesmo. Isso contribuiu para que o relacionamento entre eles fosse à chave da parceria. Parceira – pensou por um momento. Não considerava Brennan como sua parceira somente. Havia percebido sem sentir que sua presença lhe fazia muita falta em vários momentos, querendo do à por perto, tomar conta dela.

- Isso é coisa de parceiros. – disse, tentando se ajeitar no desconforto do banco do carro ao pensar nisso. - Tomar conta um do outro, querer estar com a pessoa. Sim, claro que era. – ele dizia pra si. Mas sabia que não era somente isso o que o estava deixando inquieto. Sentia algo maior, mais do que poderia suportar. Negava-se sempre a pensar sobre o assunto, pois achava que isso era um absurdo, ou coisa da sua cabeça, não podia por tudo a perder. Mas sabia que cedo ou tarde isso viria à tona. Estava apaixonada pela Brennan. Como poderia explicar a ela o que sentia se ele mesmo fugia desse sentimento desde que pusera os olhos nela? Tá ai uma coisa que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de esconder o que todos já haviam percebido quando estavam juntos. Eles é que não estavam dando o braço a torcer. Isso tinha que mudar, pelo bem deles – pensou. Queria Brennan novamente. Queria vê-la, tocá-la. Meu Deus! – ele pediu. – Que tudo esteja bem, que ela não faça nenhuma besteira. Ela tem que esperar eu chegar, por favor. – ele pedia a Deus enquanto dirigia-se ao supermercado.

- Pera ai o que eu to fazendo? Ela esta lá presa, sabe-se lá onde e eu aqui pensando em relacionamento? – disse em voz alta. – Eu devo estar ficando louco, meu Deus! Mas eu juro que vou resolver isso. – concluiu pisando no acelerador.

Ao sair do carro, Booth olhou o céu que de um amanhecer claro, agora estava escuro, com cara de chuva que estava vindo. Isso não era bom, pois se houvessem pistas em algum lugar, iriam se perder por conta da chuva. Entrou no supermercado que estava cheio de clientes que queriam ser atendido enquanto o pessoal estava sendo interrogado pelo FBI que já chegara ao local. Foi direto até Cuper, o agente encarregado pela equipe no local.

- E ai, o que descobriram? – perguntou ao chegar perto do agente.

Cuper olhou para Booth com pesar ao transmitir as ordens que tinha.

- Booth, eu te conheço há muito tempo, desde a época dos Rangers cara. – parou por um momento antes de prosseguir. – Mas tem que se afastar do caso afinal, foi sua parceira. Além disso, isso é um caso de segurança nacional. Thomas Holber é um foragido de segurança um. – completou o comentário.

- Como assim Cuper? Você sabe que eu não posso ficar aqui parado vendo vocês trabalhando num caso, que eu também participei. Além disso, eu tenho que achar a Drª Brennan. – disse para Cuper que já estava fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Por isso mesmo Booth. Você esteve no caso e sabe que alguém fez o caso dar errado de propósito. – disse a ultima parte do comentário baixo o bastante para que somente Booth escuta-se. – Não sabemos se tem algum X-9 envolvido nesse caso também, por isso, pra não por tudo a perder saia daqui agora. Se nós descobrirmos alguma coisa eu mesmo lhe informarei.

- Então como amigos que somos me diga o que já descobriu? Uma pista homem. – pediu para o agente. O agente Cuper não poderia passar informações sobre o caso, mas sabia que Booth não iria deixá-lo em paz. Gostava muito do amigo e por isso resolveu cooperar dando algumas informações sobre o que haviam descoberto ali.

- Estamos tentando pegar alguns depoimentos Booth. Por causa do feriado aqui esta um inferno por causa dos clientes que querem pagar e sair. – explicou Cuper tentando manter o controle diante do barulho ensurdecedor que estava no supermercado naquele momento.

- Senhor! – chamou um perito do FBI. Chegou mais perto deles e disse. – Achamos uma pista numa das fitas. Eles foram até a sala de vídeo e ficaram olhando o monitor. De repente Brennan apareceu no monitor. Booth sentiu uma dor forte no peito ao ver a cena. Ela estava na cafeteria/ padaria do supermercado tomando alguma bebida. O rapaz então adiantou a fita até o momento em que um homem se aproximou por trás dela e derrubou de propósito sua bolsa. Aparentava estar lhe pedindo desculpas e ela se abaixou para juntar as coisas e sumiu do monitor por uns instantes e enquanto isso, pelo lance da câmera o suspeito jogou alguma coisa dentro do copo que ela havia deixado sobre o balcão. Ainda olhou para os lados pra se certificar de que não havia ninguém olhando. E terminou de ajudá-la a pegar tudo e saiu de perto dela.

- Ei, dá pra ampliar esse ponto aqui? – Booth perguntou, apontando para outro ângulo do suspeito. O operador então tentou aproximar o máximo que pôde sem danificar a qualidade da imagem.

- Agora chega Booth – Cuper chegou mais perto de Booth para sussurrar – Você estará me colocando em problemas se continuar aqui. Por favor, vá embora.

- Ei cara, por favor, eu to te pedindo não me deixa nessa angústia. Eu só peço uma copia. Juro que não vou mais te atrapalhar. – implorou para o amigo. O agente não aceitava o pedido de Booth, pois sabia que se alguém imaginasse que Booth estivera ali e vendo as evidencias poderia por tudo a perder com o que já havia encontrado até ali. – Droga cara, me faz esse favor. É da minha amiga que estamos falando! Por favor, de amigo para amigo. – Booth pediu mais uma vez.

Cuper olhou mais uma vez para ele e como não acreditando no que iria fazer. Pegou uma mídia, gravou as imagens e antes de entregar a Booth disse: - Eu não te vi aqui, entendeu? – completou, entregando a mídia para Booth que somente mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente como um mudo _muito_ _obrigado_.

Quando Booth já estava saindo do estabelecimento ouviu uma mulher dizer que havia visto o suspeito dias antes ali no estabelecimento.

- Agente especial Seeley Booth – mostrando a carteira do FBI para a mulher e para o agente que estava pegando o depoimento dela. – Obrigado. Você pode ir interrogar outras pessoas que eu me encarrego de pegar o depoimento desta senhora.

- Sim senhor. – falou o assistente e saiu como Booth pedira.

Booth tinha uma chance pequena então pos todas as fichas naquela testemunha.

- A senhora já viu este homem outras vezes? – Booth perguntou mostrando ao mesmo uma fotografia que tinha de Thomas.

Ela correu os olhos na foto e respondeu. – Sim, ele já veio aqui algumas vezes. O engraçado é que em todas as ocasiões foi quando essa mulher estava aqui. Suponho que ele a estava seguindo. – disse apontando para a fotografia de Brennan.

- Por que a senhora tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou.

- Vocês não estariam fazendo esse circo todo se não fosse por isso não é meu bem? – ela disse arrastando a ultima palavra e o olhar de cima a baixo para Booth. - Ele é bonitão, alto também. Não como você, claro, mas tem seu charme.

- Me diga senhora...? – perguntou.

- Marguerite. Mais pode me chamar de Marge – a coroa tava se arrastando pra cima de Booth.

- Certo, Marge, você saberia onde eu poderia encontrar esse homem? – perguntou, fazendo charme pra conquistar a mulher e conseguir arrancar mais alguma coisa dela.

- Talvez. Já o vi num barzinho aqui perto. Sabe, ele tem um sotaque engraçado, parece britânico ou australiano, não sei. – e riu perante o que disse achando que estava com Booth em suas mãos. Ele riu com ela como se achasse um galanteio o jeito como ela o olhava dando a entender que partilhava da situação. – Talvez depois você queira tomar uma bebida comigo, que tal assim. – Marge disse para Booth.

- É claro. E onde fica esse "barzinho"? – perguntou.

- Há uns dez minutos daqui eu acho. Chama-se "Tuddy". – disse e prosseguiu - Sabe de uma coisa – falou baixinho somente para Booth ouvir – eu o vi saindo com uma mulher de lá uma vez.

Bingo! Ai estava a sua chance de encontrar Bones - pensou Booth. – Certo então, obrigada Marge. – falou para a mulher.

- De nada querido. Se mudar de idéia... – ela falou enquanto ele que já estava na entrada do supermercado indo em direção ao carro no estacionamento.

Pegou o telefone e discou para agencia do FBI querendo informações sobre o bar Tuddy.

- Agüenta Bones, eu estou indo. – falou. Deu partida no carro e saiu a toda velocidade.

**_16h04min.  
Instituto Jeffersonian, Washington DC._**

Estavam sob a plataforma de evidencias impacientes. Ângela andava pra cima e pra baixo nervosa.

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Não podemos ficar aqui esperando por noticias. – disse olhando para Cam, Hodgins e o novo assistente, Peter.

- Então tá, vamos parar e pensar por alguns instantes. – começou a Drª Saroyan. – Vamos refazer o caminho do que temos até aqui. – completou. Todos ficaram prestando atenção.

- Sabemos que a Drª Brennan saiu daqui por volta de 8:00 da noite de ontem. Ela recebeu a ligação do Booth e disse que iria para casa, passaria no supermercado e que no dia seguinte iria pra casa do pai comemorar o feriado de quatro de Julho. Certo?

- Sim. – Todos responderam.

- Não viu nada na fita que denunciasse onde eles poderiam estar Ângela? – Cam perguntou.

- Nada. Parece ser uma sala comum e muita poeira. – parou e analisou mentalmente. – Eu achei a cadeira antiga. – parou por um momento ao dizer isso.

- Antiga como? Que tipo de cadeira? – perguntou Cam.

- Parecia ser cara, tinha um designer clássico nela como se passado de geração pra geração. Talvez mogno – comentou Ângela, indo para o seu escritório analisar melhor as imagens.

- Então pode ser de uma peça de colecionador. – disse Cam.

- E peças de coleção devem estar catalogadas em algum lugar. Isso! – completou feliz Hodgins.

- Certo. Peguei o desenho da cadeira, agora cruzem os dedos para ver se o computador acha em algum lugar alguma pista sobre a cadeira. – disse olhando na tela e esperando uma resposta que um minuto depois veio. – Isso! Achei! Há três cadeiras nesse estilo. Duas foram vendidas pela internet pra colecionadores. Uma cadeira foi para o Texas e a outra para Chicago. – disse. - A terceira esta numa vinícola em Virginia.

Continuou a pesquisar no Virginia Wine Marketing Program3, onde viu que havia vinícolas que estavam abandonadas por ali perto. Se bem que nessa época do ano a maioria delas estaria cheias para o feriado.

- Tenho que filtrar as informações. Normalmente as vinícolas estão lotadas nessa época do ano.

- Mas é claro. Uma vinícola abandona seria perfeita. É úmida, isolada do mundo e ninguém veria nada de anormal se tivesse gente chegando ou saindo a qualquer dia. – Ótimo Ângela. – disse Cam.

Começou a traçar um perímetro entre as vinícolas que poderiam ser o local onde Brennan poderia estar sendo mantida em cárcere. Olhando no mapa, parou por um momento para se orientar entre as localizações. Bingo.

- Liguem para o Booth. Sei onde a Brennan esta. – disse olhando sobre o ombro para os colegas do laboratório.

**_16h37min  
Bar Tuddy._**

Booth já estava cansado, mas recusava se a se entregar. A busca frenética pelo paradeiro da Brennan o estava deixando com os nervos a flor da pele. Já estava saindo do bar sem ter qualquer indício de onde poderia estar à mulher com quem Thomas havia saído naquele dia. O dono do bar disse que o tinha visto lá uma ou duas vezes, mas que se parecia com qualquer outro cliente. Pedia sempre um conhaque caro e se sentava sozinho. Ficava ali durante algum tempo, deixava uma gorjeta e saia. Na última vez levara uma mulher com sigo e não mais retornara ao estabelecimento. Nem a mulher.

O celular tocou, ele atendeu. – Booth.

- Booth, a Ângela achou uma pista de onde a Brennan pode estar. – contou Cam.

- Então diz logo Cam. – exclamou Booth impaciente.

Ângela pode ouvir pelo viva-voz e resolveu responder pessoalmente – Booth, a Brennan esta em uma vinícola na Virginia. Consegui achar isso através do desenho da cadeira em que ela estava sentada no vídeo. É uma cadeira cara para colecionadores. Uma das cadeiras pertence ao dono de uma vinícola perto das montanhas. O problema é que ele faleceu há oito meses como me aparece aqui no banco de dados.

- Ângela, me passe às coordenadas da localização do local. Estou indo atrás da Bones. – disse Booth.

**_16h41min_**

A porta abriu de repente. Thomas Holber havia retornado com uma nécessaire. Estava muito abafado, ele concluiu. Olhou para Brennan que estava deitada de lado no colchão ao canto da parede. Já devia estar muito doente devido ao ferimento. Melhor assim. – pensou consigo. Não tinha interesse nenhum em mantê-la viva. O que queria era vingança do país onde sua família havia sido assassinada. Ele tinha provas que fora da própria agencia que mandaram executá-los. Como fora tolo achando que poderia sair dessa sem perder mais do que a dignidade. Ele estava pegando uma seringa e uma ampola para por fim a vida daquela mulher que jazia ali no canto e ao mesmo tempo pensava na sua família que não tiveram chance nem mesmo de uma morte indolor. Não saíra nenhuma nota nem em jornais, nem em revistas. Fazia muito tempo que estava de volta a aquele país e não queria passar nem mais um segundo lá, porém, tinha planos ainda para cumprir. Ele era especialista em bombas e tinha um pequeno presente para o país neste quatro de Julho. Eles que se preparem. – pensou consigo.

Havia preparado a seringa e a colocado dentro do bolso. Estava se aproximando da mulher quando do nada, Brennan aguardava silenciosamente ele se aproximar para virar e pega-lo de surpresa dando-lhe um empurrão fazendo com que o seu agressor caísse de costas com força no chão e ela se levanta e lhe desce um chute no rosto. Ela correu para porta, mas percebeu que estava trancada por dentro. Ele ficou desnorteado, porém não apagou. Ela rapidamente pegou a seringa que estava caída ao lado dele, tirou o lacre de segurança e espetou no pescoço dele. Ele parou de se mexer.

- Se você piscar eu injeto isso em você, eu juro. – ela disse. Tomou um pouco de ar antes de prosseguir. - Onde estão as chaves? – perguntou calmamente para ele. Ele ainda piscava pra se refazer do ataque surpresa. Brennan segurava a seringa e com a outra mão ela apertava-lhe o pescoço. Ele não respondeu.

Ela resolveu perguntar mais uma vez.

- Onde estão as chaves? – Brennan perguntou novamente.

- Você pensa que vai sair por aquela porta assim, digamos, viva? – ele perguntou a ela.

Ela nem piscava. Estava segurando o pescoço dele com a mão esquerda e a seringa com a outra, assim poderia sentir a pulsação do homem já refeita. Estava pulsando forte, por isso sabia que devia ser rápida antes que ele lhe desse o contra ataque.

- O seu país não merece o titulo de "país das oportunidades" uma vez que eu não tive nenhuma chance para mim e a minha família.

- Acredito que esse não seja o verdadeiro problema aqui não? Um problema de oportunidade. Se você tem família deveria ter pensado neles primeiro antes de me seqüestrar. Ela olhava-lhe as feições características. Mesmo sob a plástica feita no rosto, ela poderia identificar pelas feições nos ossos da face.

Você tem sotaque britânico. Não tem jeito para médico e muito menos britânico. Seus sulcos faciais entregam que você fez plástica no nariz, na boca, no canto dos olhos, talvez. – Disse analisando e tentando ganhar mais tempo. Achou que eu não iria perceber? Isso não é nada. O que você quer? Dinheiro? Asilo político? – ela perguntou.

Ele olhava para ela com um meio sorriso. Ela sabia que se ele quisesse já poderia tê-la dominado novamente. A dor no braço estava voltando. Sabia que não iria agüentar muito mais.

- A senhora é bem detalhista doutora. E esta suando um bocado. Deve ser a febre. – ele disse analisando o rosto de Brennan – E o braço, não esta doendo muito? – ele lhe perguntava, mas sem responder suas perguntas. Então ela resolveu arriscar outra tática.

- O FBI já deve estar com sua família seu desgraçado. O que será que vão pensar quando souberem o que esta fazendo? Hã, me diz? – ela perguntava agora com raiva. Mas assim que terminou o comentário os olhos do seqüestrador escureceram e ele se lançou sobre ela. Brennan deu um grito de dor quando ele lhe desferiu um tapa com as costas da mão em seu rosto. Ela bateu com força no chão e rolou por sob o seu corpo para tentar manter se consciente diante da dor. Ele se levantou calmamente puxando a seringa do pescoço. Passou a mão para ver se estava sangrando e olhou para a injeção se certificando de que ela não havia lhe injetado a droga. Bateu com as mãos na calça que estava com poeira e em seguida arrumou os cabelos com as mãos. Sem desviar o olhar caminhou até onde Brennan estava caída, se agachou sob ela e pegou no braço ferido que agora voltara a sangrar. Brennan grunhiu perante a nova onda de dor.

- Acho que vou mantê-la viva por mais algum tempo. Isso é claro, dependendo se a senhora agüentar. – disse lhe. Ele olhou para o rosto dela onde já aparecia uma mancha azulada devido ao tapa. Havia um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca. – Não faça comentários que não vão ajudar-lhe Drª Brennan. Essa é minha dica. – lhe disse.

Ela o viu pegar novamente a seringa e lhe injetar no pescoço o seu conteúdo. Ela se debateu, mas foi logo substituída por uma onda de frio pelo corpo. Seu último pensamento foi Booth. Se conseguiria voltar a vê-lo. Mas o que ouviu a deixou amedrontada.

- Você não vai sair viva daqui ouviu? – foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar.

Brennan acordou. Estava amarrada pelos pulsos e sendo levantada por uma corda. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Sentia queimar a corda aonde seu delicado pulso ia sendo comido literalmente pela cortiça que mais parecia feita de aço. Gritou, gritou muito. Continuava na mesma sala com poeira. Parecia sem fim a dor que estava sentindo.

- Acordou? Que bom. Eu já ia acordá-la de outra forma. – ele lhe disse de forma calma e tranqüila. Como se nada do que estivesse fazendo fosse abalá-lo de alguma forma.

Brennan permaneceu quieta, tentando dominar as emoções que estava sentindo. Sentia medo, muito medo como nunca sentira na vida. Já havia sido presa, tortura em outras vezes. Mas, naquele instante sentia que não mais estava ali. Sentiu também uma derrota ao ter encontrado a família que sempre desejara e não ter podido aproveitar. Não teve a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o pai, o irmão, aos amigos e de Booth. Nunca iria poder lhe contar o quanto o amava. Ela iria morrer com aquilo com ela. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto ferido e cansado. Sentia muita dormência pelo corpo, especialmente pelo braço. O seqüestrador chegou por trás dela e viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Passou as mãos em uma delas, pegando uma gota que caia no ar.

- Chorar a torna fraca Drª Temperance. Isso me decepciona muito. Pensei que lutaria mais, que fosse mais forte. – ele disse enquanto voltava para trás dela e rasgava sua blusa.

Ela não se mexeu, nem mesmo um pio saiu de sua garganta. Ele voltou novamente os olhos para ela e disse. Vou mantê-la acordada o máximo que eu conseguir, pode acreditar.

- Você já está morto. Assim que meu parceiro e o FBI te encontrar ele vai te matar. – Brennan disse pra ele. Ele olhou para o rosto dela como se as palavras dela não tivessem surtido efeito algum. Ele ajeitou alguns fios que teimavam em cair lhe sobre seu rosto antes de responder.

- Pois é exatamente o que eu quero que ele faça doutora. – disse calmamente. Que ele venha até mim. – Thomas falou e se virou novamente, indo para trás de Brennan que tentava de alguma forma entender o que ele queria dizer sobre aquilo. Então, veio à tona, Booth estava vindo para alguma armadilha. O que poderia fazer estando ali naquela situação? Antes que completa esse raciocínio sentiu algo passar cortando sua pele. Foi açoitada pelas costas. Seus olhos ficaram presos entre os mundos a cada investida em suas costas. Sentiu escorrer algo pelas costas, com certeza o açoite havia entrado em sua pele. Ela conseguiu ouvi-lo contando a cada investida.

- Um, dois, três – é assim que era acordado pelo menos duas vezes por semana pelo seu país Drª Brennan. – quatro, cinco... e foi se perdendo... sem conseguir mais ouvir a contagem. Pensou em Booth. Pensou com tanta força que já não mais sentia dor pelas açoitadas mais sim por não ter se despedido de Booth. Já não enxergava mais nada em sua frente, viu como se estivesse ali, Booth olhando pra ela. Ele olhava com jeito de carinho, calor. Ele esticou a mão para que ela o pegasse. O abraçou, sentindo o seu cheiro e bem estar. Não tinha dor, nem lágrimas, nada mais que pudesse perturbar aquele momento. Não diziam nada, só sentiam. E foi nesse pensamento que seus olhos se turvaram e ela suspirou.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

3 Programa de divulgação de vinhos da Virgínia. Guia completo das vinícolas do estado da Virginia, EUA.


	5. Ossos que agonizam

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**_Capítulo 5 – Ossos que agonizam_**

Fazia 16ºC naquele momento, olhando para o termostato do veículo. A temperatura caíra muito desde que saíra de Washington em direção as montanhas da Virgínia. E para piorar, começara a chover. Está muito frio. – pensava Booth ao fazer mais uma curva. Ele estava se orientando através de um GPS uma vez que poderia se perder facilmente pelos vales, montanhas e estradas secundárias. Já passava das 10:00 PM. O transito até chegar ali parecia não ter fim – pensou. Não poderia solicitar um helicóptero sem que tivesse a certeza de que achara o local do esconderijo do Holber. Tinha que ter certeza sobre a segurança de Brennan, pois tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao seu resgate uma vez que o suspeito era procurado pelo FBI como uma ameaça tipo 1. Eles poderiam querer explodir todo o lugar ou até mesmo sacrificar Brennan para conseguirem chegar até Holber. Mil coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça. O estaria acontecendo com ela, em que condições ela estava. O que Holber queria dele? Eram tantas perguntas e especulações que já estava ficando cansado desse jogo de gato e rato. Queria por fim aquilo tudo de uma vez por todas, mesmo que isso o levasse a ter que matar Holber também.

O celular tocou mais uma vez, era do Jeffersonian.

- Booth. – respondeu.

- E ai, conseguiu achar o local? Estamos indo pra ai mais estamos tendo dificuldade para chegar e ter acesso ao lugar. – falou Ângela.

- Eu também Ângela. Mesmo com o GPS, esta sendo um pouco complicado já que estes lugares se escondem dentro das montanhas, entre rochas e vinhedos mais antigos que Washington. – disse Booth e completou. - Não sei mais o que fazer, onde procurar. Estou andando em círculos. Quero muito achar a Bones de uma vez por todas e nos tirar dessa enrascada. – desabafou. – Justo agora que ela perdoou o pai o irmão. Iria passar um feriado em família, como uma família normal.

- Eu sei que você vai encontrá-la Booth. – Disse Ângela, olhando para Hodgins e Cam que estavam na frente indo em direção as montanhas da Virginia. Já haviam pedido reforços policias e de especialista em reféns.

- Tenho ganas de acabar com esse cara! – Booth disse em um momento de raiva.

- Então ache ele. Não, melhor, ache a Brennan. Salve-a – disse Ângela.

- Eu achei. – disse e desligou o celular. O GPS estava marcando o local com o sinal de localização que havia descrito. Vinícola Vidal Blanc.

Era aquele o local? Não pode ser. – pensou Booth desesperado. O lugar era um labirinto visto de cima. Meu Deus do céu, como eu vou chegar ao lugar? – se perguntava Booth. Havia hectares de vinhedos por onde olhasse. Havia também árvores que circulavam a casa mantendo o lugar como uma fortaleza.

- Mais que droga! – exclamou Booth batendo com a mão no volante com força, para que sua raiva se sub julgasse pela dor que não queria sentir – a da derrota. Não, não queria sentir esse gosto de fel na boca. Iria chegar ao casarão custasse o que custasse. Pensou até e ir com o carro mesmo, abrindo caminho pelos vinhedos e tudo o que estivesse em sua frente em linha reta mais correria o risco de ser visto e estragar a tática de invasão surpresa e por tudo a perder.

Deixou o veículo mais afasto, entre as árvores, saiu do veículo e olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Estava muito escuro. Teria que usar somente sua visão para chegar ate o local. Com a arma em punho, foi andando na chuva pelo labirinto de vinhedos. Andou por um bom tempo, viu que o lugar estava mal cuidado por isso foi mais fácil de achar brechas que o faziam chegar cada vez mais próximo da casa. E assim chegou à fazenda principal. Olhou em volta, em cada canto e não viu ninguém ou nada suspeito. Ficou ali por algum tempo, olhando se havia algum movimento, barulho ou algo que denunciasse que havia alguém a espreita para pegá-lo. Ia ter que se arriscar e sair do esconderijo e assim o fez, com cautela, com a arma em punho para qualquer som que lhe parecesse diferente descarregaria o pente do revolver. Sentia o ar frio pesado. Estava sentindo os próprios ossos tilintarem de nervoso, não somente por ele, mas por Brennan. Queria achá-la, mas tinha medo ao mesmo ao tempo.

Olhou no celeiro. Não tinha nenhum animal nem nada mais ali. Estava escuro e abandonado. Atravessou pela lateral no escuro das sombras e foi parar na entrada da vinícola. Um casarão em péssimo estado. Aquela cena estava parecendo um filme de terror – pensou. E tinha medo que isso pudesse virar realmente um. Estava tão escuro e frio ali dentro que foi preciso parar em um canto e se abaixar por um momento para se orientar e acostumar à visão. Estava tudo no mais completo silêncio e abandono. Foi se esgueirando pela escuridão, aguçando a audição – e foi andando mais para o interior do casarão. Achou uma escada longa que descia mais e mais. O nervosismo o estava deixando em pilhas. Ficou parado por mais alguns segundos ali no final da escada, que dava para uma parede, olhando e analisando o local. O cara estava aprontando uma armadilha – pensou consigo. Só conseguia ouvir sua própria e leve respiração naquele local sombrio e frio. Estava sentindo muito frio, droga. – a raiva estava tomando conta dele.

Suas esperanças de achar Bones ali estavam indo para o fundo junto com o final da escada e do corredor. Não havia ninguém ali, ou se já tivera então já havia fugido. Que frustração. Foi andando pelo corredor escuro e olhando de porta em porta. A maioria estava trancada e as que não estavam ele tomava cuidado para abri-las sem fazer nenhum barulho. Abriu mais uma e nada, nenhum ruído. Até que estava com a mão em mais uma maçaneta, aguçou os ouvidos e ouviu um chiado. Parecia ser um rato. Não seria novidade estando naquele lugar ter ratos também. Seria até estranho se não os tivesse.

O barulho estava vindo de uma porta no canto esquerdo a outra escada que parecia dar para uma adega. Com uma pequena lanterna, decidiu que iria colocar tudo a perder naquela hora, não importava com mais nada. Estava ouvindo alguém, alguém, uma voz. Era Brennan tinha certeza. Não queria nem saber, simplesmente empurrou a porta que estava trancada. Então se afastou para trás e com um chute arrombou a entrada deixando a porta somente pendurada por uma dobradiça.

Com a arma em punho observou o local, estava um breu. Com a ajuda de uma pequena lanterna conseguiu correr o quarto com sua luz e achou um pequeno interruptor no canto da porta quebrada– e o ligou. Somente uma luz frágil e com a única lâmpada piscando iluminava o cômodo. Viu Brennan amarrada por uma corda presa a uma corrente sob o chão cheio de sangue em volta. Sentiu náuseas. Seus pés estavam arrastando no chão e todo o peso do seu corpo estava sendo sustentado pelos finos braços estendido. Booth correu até ela.

- Bones, sou eu Booth. – disse ao mesmo em que tirava a jaqueta e estendia no chão, pegou a arma e a lanterna e colocou dentro da calça. Procurou nos bolsos da calça um canivete para cortar a corda que a sustentava. Seus pulsos estavam feridos e manchados com sangue seco. Ela não se mexia. - Eu vou tirar você daqui. Eu vou te soltar. – disse nervoso.

Assim que a corda começou a afrouxar ele continuou sustentando-a e abaixá-la cuidadosamente em direção ao casaco estendido.

Ele a enrolou e percebeu que ela não se mexia. Tocou em seu pescoço buscando pulsação, estava muito fraca, porém viva. Ao olhar de perto percebeu que sua blusa estava rasgada nas costa, virou-a um pouco para ver que sua pele estava em carne viva. Tinha marcas de tortura. Brennan havia sido açoitada.

- Temperance, sou eu Booth. Consegue me ouvir? Abra os olhos, por favor. - ele disse baixinho segurando o seu rosto ferido bem perto do seu. Sentia sua respiração suave. Havia um grande hematoma do lado direito do seu rosto e um filete de sangue seco no canto da boca. – Olha pra mim Bones. Olha pra mim! – disse com mais ímpeto nas palavras.

Então ela abriu os olhos. Olhou para o rosto dele o estudando por alguns segundos como se não o reconhecesse.

- Você veio Booth, pensei que fosse um sonho – ela conseguiu murmurar.

- Eu to aqui Bones. É sim, eu te achei – ele disse emocionado e a abraçando como uma boneca sem vida. Percebeu que sua blusa estava manchada de sangue, olhou para seu corpo buscando mais ferimentos e viu que havia um corte profundo em um dos braços.

- Eu havia feito um torniquete – ela comentou ao olhar para onde ele olhava.

- Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem. Tá tudo bem agora – ele conseguiu dizer com a voz embargada.

- Você tá chorando? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Sim Bones, eu tô chorando de felicidade. – ele disse sorrindo para ela. Ela estava muito ferida e havia perdido muito sangue. Tinha que tira-la dali o mais rápido possível.

- Booth, ele está aqui ainda. Eu não sei. Acho que desmaiei, mas ele estava aqui. Onde ele está - você o viu? – Brennan perguntou olhando em volta deles.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, eu olhei cada centímetro do local e não achei mais ninguém. Se ele estava então fugiu. – comentou ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a camisa que usava e a vestia nela cuidadosamente para que não a ferisse muito mais. – Consegue andar, posso tentar te pegar no colo.

- Não, acho que consigo andar com sua ajuda. – ela comentou.

- Se apóia em mim. Isso. – ele foi instruindo-a enquanto a colocava de pé e pegava o revólver.

- Como você me achou? – ela perguntou passando o braço em volta dele para conseguir mais apóio.

- Foi a Ângela que achou você. – respondeu e continuou. - Colhemos depoimentos em vários lugares e estávamos andando em círculos. Eu nunca teria chegado aqui sem a ajuda dos squints. Este lugar parece uma fortaleza. É longe e esta abandonado. – disse ajudando a subir os degraus. - O FBI entrou no caso e me mandaram ficar longe das buscas para te achar.

- Por sermos parceiros. – ela respondeu.

- É, isso também. – ele comentou.

- Tem mais? – ela perguntou a ele. – Ei, o que está acontecendo Booth? O suspeito sabia sobre mim e ele mencionava a todo o instante que queria ser encontrado pelo FBI. Mais especificamente por você. – ela falou baixo enquanto subia lentamente mais um lace de degraus. – Ai, que dor, minhas costas. – ela exclamou apertando Booth junto a si para conseguir suportar a dor.

- Calma, devagar. Estamos quase lá. Já chamei o reforço e eles devem estar chegando.

Eles já estavam chegando ao andar de cima. Booth ia na frente segurando-a pela cintura e com um dos braços dela em volta do seu pescoço. Sentiu de repente um arrepio na nuca.

- Se abaixa Bones! – ele falou rápido quando caíram no chão. No mesmo tempo ouviu um tiro cortando o espaço e indo parar na parede onde a um segundo esta sua cabeça. Ele a protegia com o seu próprio corpo. Brennan então levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta tentando ver se enxergava alguma coisa. Olhava pelas janelas que estava chovendo e estava frio.

- Booth, ele esta aqui eu não disse. – ela comentou baixinho.

- Fica quieta Bones. – ele pediu ao levantar um pouco a cabeça e ver o buraco que havia ficado na parede as suas costas. – Essa passou perto.

- Eu vou tentar pegar ele. Fique aqui, não se mexe. – ele pediu olhando-a nos olhos.

- Me dá uma arma. – ela pediu.

- Mais nem brincando! Você não agüenta sustentar nem a si mesma quanto mais uma arma. Fique aqui que eu já volto. – ele pediu e começou a se esgueirar pela sala.

- E se você não voltar? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Tá vendo lá naquele ponto ali? É onde esta o veículo. Tem uma cópia das chames debaixo do banco do passageiro. Se os agentes não chegarem sem eu ter voltado pra te buscar em 20 minutos, saia daqui. Ande por entre os vinheiros em linha reta. Esse lugar é um labirinto, mas esta mal conservado então não é muito complicado de chegar até lá. - Ele olhou nos olhos dela enquanto dizia cada palavra.

- Booth eu não vou sair daqui sem você, não... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele a cortou.

- Pelo amor de Deus. Só uma vez na vida! Faça o que eu mandei ao pé da letra dessa vez. Você não esta em condições, não percebe? Porém tem uma chance então use a sua inteligência para salvar o pescoço. – ele falou com raiva já não só olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, mas para a sua alma. – Eu te achei não foi? Então não seja em vão para nós dois morrermos aqui nesse lugar, por favor, Bones. Os outros estão vindo para cá então você não vai ficar sozinha. Eles vão te achar. – ele implorou.

- Esta bem. – ela respondeu sentindo cada célula ganhando vida naquelas palavras pronunciadas.

- Eu prometo que eu volto aqui pra te buscar. – ele disse encostando a testa na sua, fechando os olhos com força. – Eu vou segura-lo aqui. – disse e saiu com a cabeça abaixada para ficar fora da mira do suspeito.

E assim ela se viu novamente sozinha na escuridão daquele lugar horrível.

Booth olhava o perímetro. Estudava cada ângulo onde o atirador poderia ter uma boa visão de onde quer que ele esteja. Isso era importante, lembrou. A chuva caia com mais força agora. Havia somente a iluminação de algumas lâmpadas que piscavam sob a chuva e as videiras, tornando o ambiente pesado e horripilante. Estava com munição e dois revólveres, fora o coldre4 que possuía na perna. Tinha que pegar Thomas Holber. Ele não iria parar de persegui-lo. Sabe se lá quem mais ele iria querer pegar se ficasse solto. Poderia ir atrás do filho, ou até mesmo da Brennan novamente – pensou.

Onde estava a cavalaria naquele momento? Já havia ligado para eles há muito tempo e nem sinal.

A chuva atrapalhava sua visão. Obviamente também estaria atrapalhando a visão do franco atirador. O complicado era a falta de iluminação. Todos os pontos e lugares pareciam ter alguém escondido pronto para disparar. De repente, se viu sendo metralhado por uma chuva de balas. Abaixou-se mais uma vez, colando o rosto no chão a fim de se proteger de estilhaço.

- Seu covarde desgraçado! – gritou para Thomas Holber.

- O que foi agente Booth? A chuva esta atrapalhando você? Ou será o frio? – perguntou Holber de algum lugar entre os vinhedos. – Sei que já achou sua parceira. Pensei que ela não fosse agüentar, mas agüentou. No começo ela gritou bastante, mas depois ficou quieta e submissa.

- Miserável desgraçado. Eu vou te matar! – disse Booth atirando em várias direções entre os vinhedos e as árvores em volta dele.

- Você já me matou agente Booth. O que temos aqui nada mais é do que um homem que perdeu injustamente sua família achando que estariam seguros sob a jurisdição de seu país. Engano meu não?

- Se você sabe mesmo o que aconteceu Holber, sabe que eu não estou envolvido no que aconteceu a sua família. Eu não mato mulheres e crianças.

- Acha que eu não tive tempo para descobrir o que deu errado aquela noite? Foram anos procurando, pesquisando.

- E o que você fez não conta? Você esta envolvido no pior atentado que os Estados Unidos já teve Holber. Você matou dezenas de famílias naquele dia.

- Sim! Eu matei sim! Em nome de Deus eu matei várias pessoas! – disse gritando a plenos pulmões. - Eu e meus irmãos e irmãs fizemos em nome de Deus, de um propósito maior que todos nós. Maior que nossa existência. Vocês por outro lado matam pessoas por prazer e a guerra. Nos chamam de terroristas, mas os verdadeiros terroristas são vocês! Invadiram nosso país, violaram nossas mulheres e filhas, destruíram nossas casas e por quê? Para se vangloriarem e baterem no peito dizendo ser uma nação da liberdade! – exclamou, gritando com Booth, despejando todo o seu ódio e dor naquele momento. - Eu não aceito isso - disse saindo de onde estava com o corpo cheio de detonadores.

- O que você quer Holber? Porque minha parceira, porque eu? – perguntou Booth apontando a pistola para a cabeça de Holber ao mesmo tempo em que estudava a bomba que estava no corpo dele.

- A Drª Brennan foi um chamariz para te pegar. Isso me daria tempo de preparar mais algumas coisas. – comentou. - A mulher é o instrumento de Deus para provar aos homens que somos nós que mandamos. Quem esta sob o controle de quem – disse e parou por um segundo estudando o rosto de Booth. – Este detonador vai além desta velha vinícola. Há explosivo espalhado por todos os cantos e por toda a propriedade. Será efeito dominó. – parou por um momento, desfrutando de cada palavra antes de continuar.

- De qualquer maneira você vai se lembrar de mim agente Booth. Hoje ou amanhã, não importa. – falou olhando em direção a pistola que Booth apontava para sua cabeça e completou – Adeus agente...

Nem havia acabado de dizer quando uma pedra acertou-lhe a cabeça por trás no meio da escuridão. Holber abaixou a cabeça, e foi a oportunidade de Booth descarregar a pistola sob o suspeito. Foi instantâneo que Holber caiu para trás numa poça de lama e sangue, tendo todo o rosto coberto de água.

Da pistola saia fumaça de tantas balas que foram disparadas de uma única vez quando Booth parou. A chuva caia ainda, e por um segundo o tempo pareceu parar. Estava tudo em silêncio, quieto e pesado.

Brennan estava caída num canto escondida pela escuridão molhada até os ossos. Booth correu para a poça onde estava Holber. O levantou somente para lhe tirar a bomba do corpo e um detonado que boiava na água. Então correu até onde Brennan estava.

- Pirou Bones? – ele disse quando chegou perto dela.

- Resolvi não te dar ouvidos. Sabia que Holber planejava alguma coisa e não poderia deixá-lo aqui. – Brennan comentou com ele, com a chuva caindo.

- Então de inteligente você não tem nada. Poderia ter morrido. – ele disse.

- Você também. Olha Booth, eu estou cansada e com muita dor. Não estou me sentindo muito bem então... – ela cortou a conversa.

Booth ia levantar quando viu luzes chegando pelo céu. Devia ser o helicóptero.

- A cavalaria finalmente chegou. – Booth disse.

A chuva estava fria, porém naquele momento foi importante para aliviar a tensão que sentia. Ver a parceira viva apesar de tão ferida o fazia pedir silenciosamente graças a Deus que tudo saíra bem apesar de tudo. Sabia que Holber fora uma vitima da própria loucura e da vingança.

_**Começa a tocar a música "Carry you Home" do James Blunt.**_

"_Trouble is her only friend  
And he's back again.  
Makes her body older  
Than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

- Eu ouvi toda a conversa de vocês. Sei que você não estaria envolvido no assassinato da família dele. – ela falou sendo erguida por Booth.

- É Bones, eu sei disso – eu não poderia matar ninguém indefeso como a esposa e o filho dele. Eu não consigo esquecer a cena. – ele comentou, tirando-a dos vinhedos.

- Eu sempre confiei em você, mesmo nos momentos complicados que passei nas mãos dele. – ela murmurou abraçando-o e enterrando o rosto em seu ombro.

_As strong as you were__  
Tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time._

Sentia se embalada…

- Eu sabia que você iria me encontrar. Tinha certeza que não iria desistir de mim – ela disse olhando para o rosto dele.

- Eu nunca desistiria de você Bones. – ele falou num sussurro olhando em seus olhos. Ele foi caminhando em direção as luzes que se faziam das lanternas dos agentes ao longe.

Sentia a proteção de Booth. Depois do acontecido, finalmente havia se entregue ao cansaço e a tensão da qual havia fugido. Deixou-se levar por Booth. – Estou com sono Booth – disse se aconchegando a ele.

- Esta tudo bem agora. Vamos pra casa. – ele falou.

…_A song for your heart__  
But when it is quiet,  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home._

Ela nos braços dele já se sentia em parte em casa.

- Feliz quatro de Julho, Booth. – ela disse com os olhos fechados.

- Feliz quatro de Julho, Bones – ele respondeu.

_As strong as you were__,  
Tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time.  
A song for your heart,  
But when it is quiet,  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home."_

Brennan fechou os olhos e não escutou mais nada. Nem a voz de Ângela, Cam, Hodgins gritando por uma ambulância e para os paramédicos.

Eles cruzaram os velhos vinhedos com a certeza que tudo havia mudado. Para o bem ou para o mal. Como naquela noite numa chuva fria. Amanhã seria um novo dia e o sol voltaria a brilhar. Quem sabe...

**_Continua..._**

_

* * *

  
_

4 Coldre – Suporte para armas e munição.  
**Nota:** **Música "Carry you home" do James Blunt**


	6. Não acabou

**Título: Bones, Stars and Stripes  
Autor: k4m1k4zs  
Categoria: Angst/ Romance/ B&B  
Classificação: PG-13  
Completa: Não  
Advertência: Violência**

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**_Capítulo 6 – Não acabou_**

**_04 de Julho.  
_**_**Washington Hospital Center 20010, Washington D.C.  
06h02min**  
_

Já estava amanhecendo quando Brennan abriu os olhos bem devagar para se acostumar com a claridade do cômodo. Estava ligada a vários aparelhos num quarto de hospital. Olhou para o lado onde estava Ângela dormindo sentada em uma cadeira próxima a sua cama enrolada numa colcha. Lembrava-se vagamente de como chegara até ali. O seqüestro de Holber, a vinícola, Booth indo resgatá-la.

Booth - pensou. Olhou em todo o cômodo e não o viu ali. Claro que não iria ficar decepcionada, mas no fundo ficou um pouco. Engolindo com dificuldade a saliva e dando uma funga dela, Ângela despertou do sono leve.

- Ei, olha só quem acordou. Quase que tiveram que me internar também, Brennan. – Ângela comentou saindo da colcha com um grande sorriso ao olhá-la e perceber que aparentemente estava com uma aparência muito melhor.

- Como se sente querida? Esta sentindo dor nas costas? – Ângela chegou mais perto da cama em que Brennan estava e pos uma das mãos sobre a sua testa para conferir se ela tinha febre.

Ao chegar ao hospital, os médicos ficaram muito preocupados e tiveram muita dificuldade em baixar a febre que havia contraído devido às infecções. Mais com a administração de uma série de antibióticos conseguiram normalizar a temperatura, entretanto tinham que ficar atentos para o caso de uma possível volta da febre ou infecção. Todo o cuidado era pouco – o que poderia até ser fatal nas condições em que se encontrava.

- Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor, Ânge. – Brennan disse levantando levemente o braço enfaixado para mostrar à amiga e prosseguiu. – E o meu pai? Ele já sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Mas é claro. Ele veio aqui, ficou um pouco e lhe deixou isto daqui. – Ângela fora até a janela onde havia um ramalhete de margaridas e um golfinho de cristal. – Disse que como Booth e todos nós não iríamos sair de perto de você, ele ficaria mais tranqüilo e passaria aqui mais tarde para vê-la. Ele ficou muito abatido quando a viu na cama. E disse mais. Você vai ficar com ele enquanto se recupera. – disse lhe entregando o pequeno mimo. As flores ela as colocou perto da cama agora que Brennan estava desperta. Isso fez com que ela se destacasse mais e ficasse com mais cor diante do presente. Brennan pegou uma florzinha minúscula solta entre o arranjo de margaridas.

- E Booth, ele não veio me ver aqui? – perguntou para Ângela e desviando o olhar para a flor que estava segurando perto do rosto.

- Claro que veio. Alias, não só veio como ficou aqui quase a noite toda segurando esta mãozinha cheio de fios e tubos. – disse apontando para a mão em que Brennan segurava a margarida.

- Ele não queria sair daqui de jeito nenhum, porém a Cam eu e conseguimos fazê-lo sair para comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho... Ele ficou louco de preocupação querida. – disse.

Brennan ficou num meio sorriso para que Ângela não percebesse, mas não percebeu que Ângela não tirara os olhos dela depois de ter dado a notícia.

- Mas e ai, como tudo isso foi acontecer com você? O que foi que aconteceu? – Ângela perguntou mudando de assunto.

Brennan ficou olhando para o golfinho e começou a pensar no que havia acontecido.

_Ela estava amarrada em uma sala, Holber aplicando-lhe injeções. Ela gritava muito, sentia dor... _

Fechou os olhos como que querendo se esquecer de tudo mais sabia que não poderia nunca. Já havia vivido e passado por coisas inimagináveis e essa também seria mais uma fatalidade que gostaria de esquecer, mas que sabia que a iria acompanhar sempre em sua memória.

- Brennan? Tudo bem? – Ângela perguntou preocupada com ao ver a fisionomia da amiga. – Quer saber, esqueça tudo isso. Já passou amiga então, não se preocupe mais com nada está bem? – disse Ângela preocupada, arrumando-lhes as cobertas para que ficasse mais aconchegante na cama.

- Eu estou bem Ângela, de verdade. – disse para deixar a amiga mais tranqüila. – Não precisa ficar aqui comigo. Deve estar muito cansada também. – comentou.

- Certo. Entenda uma coisa. Você pode ser um gênio, mas eu é que mando aqui querida então faça o que estou mandando e durma um pouco esta bem? Estarei aqui do seu lado se precisar de alguma coisa. – Ângela disse baixinho passando a mão no braço da amiga.

- Sempre me pergunto o que fiz... – começou a dizer e Ângela logo a cortou.

-... para merecer uma amiga como eu, sim eu sei. Sou maravilhosa querida. Então lembre-se disso sempre. Agora tente dormir.

Brennan deitou-se como Ângela havia pedido, porém ao fechar os olhos sentia que tinha lago errado. Sim, estava faltando alguma coisa que não saberia explicar.

Era horrível vê-la naquela cama – pensou Ângela. Mas graças a Deus estava viva. Quando viu Brennan sendo tirada da ambulância pensou que a amiga não sobreviveria para contar a história devido à gravidade que fora encontrada. Quase desmaiou ao ver-lhe as costas. Estavam com marcas de açoite que iam dos ombros até o cóccix. A má noticia foi que ela fora torturada e drogada. Tiveram que fazer o exame de estupro também. Por sorte o maldito não encostara as mãos e outras coisas nela. Ao receber a confirmação dos médicos, Ângela pensou que se a resposta tivesse sido outra Booth iria pessoalmente ao inferno matar novamente o desgraçado.

A boa notícia era que os médicos haviam deixado claro que ela não ficaria com nenhuma cicatriz, pois o chicote não chegara a afetar nenhum tecido mais profundo. Ficaria uma ou duas sombra leves, mas nenhuma cicatriz. A ferida na cabeça havia sido enfaixada também, junto com o braço. Eles haviam conseguido conter a hemorragia rapidamente suturando a veia e nervos que haviam sido danificados. Com fisioterapia e exercícios ficaria novinha em folha. A principio, devido à gravidade da hemorragia, havia o perigo de uma infecção generalizada. Os médicos ficaram surpresos que após terem conseguido abaixar a febre com a ajuda de antibióticos e antiinflamatórios, o próprio sistema imunológico de Brennan fizesse a reconstrução da imunidade tão rapidamente. Ela teve foi muita sorte – pensou - Ainda bem.

Ângela correu até a janela para abri-la e deixar que os primeiros raios de sol daquela linda manhã fizessem apagar as sombras daquela noite terrível.

**_Instituto Jeffersonian, Washington D.C  
08h46min_**

Cam terminava de catalogar alguns documentos quando Booth chegou à sua sala.

- Ei Cam. Tá pronta pra irmos para o hospital visitar a Bones? – ele disse fazendo sinal com as mãos na direção da porta.

- Sim. Só estou acabando de guardar isso aqui e já vamos. – ela disse. Tirou o jaleco, pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo com Booth a apressando em direção a saída.

Ao chegar ao veículo que estava estacionado na entrada do instituto, Cam pôde notar um lindo ramalhete de margaridas repousando no banco do carona. Ela o pegou para não sentar em cima e aspirou o perfume. Ela virou se para ele e sorriu.

- É muito bonito Seeley. Não lembro de você ter me dado um ramalhete deste quando éramos namorados. – Cam comentou ajeitando o laço dourado do arranjo.

- Ainda bem que você disse "quando éramos namorados" Camille. Aha! Eu não sou namorado da Bones. Ela é minha parceira e está no hospital machucada então... Resolvi fazer uma delicadeza. – disse tossindo e ao mesmo tempo ajeitando o cinto de segurança que parecia estar incomodando de repente.

- Bom, pelo que eu me lembro, eu também já fiquei internada uma vez, quase morri e eu não recebi um ramalhete seu. – Cam continuou com a saia justa logo cedo sem deixar Booth escapar. Ela queria arrancar alguma coisa dele, claro.

- Qual é Cam? Esta com ciúmes por que eu não lhe dei flores quando estávamos juntos? – Booth perguntou desviando o olhar do trânsito para ver-lhe a reação.

Pensou que ela ficaria sem graça com a pergunta mais foi ao contrário que ela contra atacou com a pergunta que não quer calar.

- Seeley, até quando vai ficar nesse joguinho? – perguntou.

Ele deu uma tossidela e continuou olhando para ela fingindo não ter entendido.

- Pra cima de mim não, não mesmo. Conheço-te a o que? Somente minha vida toda pra saber que você está maluco pela Drª Brennan? É sim, vocês está apaixonado pela Brennan. – Cam falou pra ele e viu que ele não desviou o olhar sem graça e surpreso.

- Olha o sinal Booth! Presta atenção no sinal! Cuidado! – ela gritou, mas já era tarde. Booth não prestou atenção nos carros que estavam atravessando e passou pelo sinal sem nem mesmo olhar que estava vermelho para ele. Quase que eles bateram em outro veículo que vinha no outro sentido.

Cam ficou apavorada. Fechou os olhos por um instante e começou a respirar novamente. Vira a vida passar diante dos seus olhos! Apertou bem o cinto de segurança e se segurou no banco do carro como pôde. Decidiu calar se pra poder chegar viva até o hospital e quando fosse embora iria de taxi, assim não arriscaria morrer naquele dia por causa de uma pergunta que já sabia a resposta.

- Só... – Cam engasgou sem conseguir falar.

-... dirige. – completou ainda tremendo e fazendo o sinal para ele olhar para frente.

Booth ainda não havia se recuperado da pergunta óbvia, mas fez o que ela disse e assim seguram o trajeto em silêncio até o hospital onde visitariam Brennan.

**_Em outra parte da capital...  
_**

No centro de Washington começavam os preparativos para o desfile anual da comemoração pelo dia da Independência dos Estados Unidos. Haveria uma programação bem extensa durante todo o dia. Um discurso do presidente George W. Bush na frente da Casa Branca onde, neste ano, seria o seu último discurso como presidente do país com a leitura da Declaração da Independência. Desfile com bandas do exército, marinha e aeronáutica e de equipes de marchas que percorreriam as ruas do National Mall, centro comercial de Washington, até o seu ponto final que seria no memorial Lincoln onde haveria uma queima de fogos de pelo menos 20 minutos pra fechar com chave de ouro.

Porém, dois homens fardados que se confundiam entre a multidão de técnicos e soldados colocaram um embrulho dentro de um dos contêineres que iria explodir com os fogos de artifício sobre mais de 5 mil pessoas que estarão presentes na hora dos shows pirotécnicos.

**_Washington Hospital Center 20010, Washington D.C.  
09h13min_**

Brennan estava se esforçando para comer a comida do hospital quando Booth e Cam chegaram para visitá-la. Ela parou com o garfo na metade do caminho até a boca quando os viu entrando. Ficou feliz por vê-los.

- Que bom que vocês estão aqui. Eu disse pra Ângela que ela poderia ir pra casa tomar um banho sem se preocupar que eu não iria fugir daqui, mas agora, comendo essa comida... – parou de dizer, mostrando a refeição horrorosa no prato. – Alguém pode me trazer uma comida decente, por favor. – implorou fazendo cara de vítima.

Booth se virou para ir comprar, mas Cam se adiantou.

- Pode ficar eu vou lá comprar alguma coisa na cantina. – disse, lançando um olhar confiante para ele e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele manteve o enorme buquê escondido nas costas enquanto se aproximava da cama em que ela estava. Ela estava com uma aparência bem melhor. Haviam se passado somente algumas horas, mas ela ficaria bem com toda certeza.

- Nossa você está ótima. – ele comentou.

Brennan olhou para ele achando que ele estava fazendo pouco com ela. Como ela naquelas condições poderia estar bem? – pensou.

- E ai como se sente? – perguntou analisando suas feições enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

- Estou bem. Não estou sentindo mais dor. Estou tomando analgésicos. – ela respondeu mostrando o braço imobilizado.

De surpresa ele então virou o buquê para ela. Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido pegando o lindo buquê com o braço livre e aspirando seu perfume.

- É lindo Booth. Obrigada. – disse olhando para as pequeninas florzinhas. – É muita gentileza sua. – completou.

- E a febre? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto e tocando-a. Sua mão foi para a testa e deslizou suavemente até seu pescoço, apertando de vagar para sentir a temperatura.

Porém o efeito foi outro para cada um. Brennan ficou sem graça diante do toque e ele muito mais, pois fez o movimento sem perceber. Era a primeira vez que a tocava, sentindo a pele macia e suave do seu pescoço. Quando deu por si, tratou de tirar rapidamente as mãos de cima dela.

- É, pelo visto está sem febre. – disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- É eu não tenho mais febre. – ela disse olhando para seus movimentos.

- Então, quando vai receber alta? – Booth perguntou batendo as palmas das mãos como se tivesse feito um ótimo negócio.

- Ainda não sei. O médico disse que ainda estou em observação e me pediu para passar mais esta noite aqui. Mas eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível e me recuperar na minha casa.

- Você tá maluca. Não vai ficar na sua casa sozinha de jeito nenhum... não senhora. Pode esquecer. – Booth comentou sem dar-lhe chances de argumentar. Ele andava pelo quarto balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E onde você pensa que eu vou ficar? Com o meu pai ou incomodando a Ângela? Não. Sou adulta e posso fazer o que eu achar melhor – ela falou. – E pára de ficar tomando decisões sobre mim sem consultar-me. – ela falou olhando pra ele séria.

- Ora Bones, eu tenho que cuidar de você. Afinal, você é minha parceira, certo? – ele disse fazendo charme pra ela. – Além do mais eu me sinto responsável por você. – ele falou mais sério.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou.

- Porque você foi vitima de um suspeito do FBI que queria me matar e usou você pra isso. Então... – ele falou e completou -.. Eu me sinto responsável por você estar nesta situação. – Booth falou apontando para o estado em que ela se encontrava na cama.

- Booth, ninguém tinha como fazer nada. Sabe disso. – ela falou olhando nos olhos dele. Prosseguiu. – Acho até que nós dois fomos vitimas. Você teve que matá-lo para nossa segurança e sabemos que quando isso acontece não é bom. – ela falou de forma que se fez entender. Ele odiava ter que ser a pessoa a tirar a vida de outra, mesmo que estivesse pondo em perigo sua própria vida.

- Eu é que tinha que estar no seu lugar Bones. – ele comentou baixinho pegando numa mecha de cabelo dela que teimava em cair no rosto e colocando atrás da sua orelha.

Brennan ficou olhando a mão dele ali parada mexendo no cabelo dela. Então se olharam longamente, um nos olhos do outro como se o tempo houvesse parado ali. Mas o clima foi quebrado com a chegada de Cam.

Ela entrou sem bater na porta e pegou a cena. Estava carregando duas sacolas com croissants, frutas, suco e café. Ela ficou estática na porta meio que não sabendo se tava ou não interrompendo algo. Por fim, percebeu que já havia interrompido e entrou de vez. Booth ajudou-a preparar os lanches e eles comeram juntos. Ele ainda fez aviãozinho com a gelatina em direção a boca de Brennan que ficou olhando com cara de poucos amigos e sem mover nenhum músculo. Cam ficou olhando se divertindo com a cena e achando que não ia dar certo. Não deu outra. Ele desistiu da tarefa colocando o copinho e a colher na mesa e foi comer o seu próprio lanche, seguido de Cam e Brennan que se virava como podia somente com uma das mãos.

**_National Mall  
Monumento de Washington, Washington D.C  
09h53min  
_**

Estavam a todo o vapor com os preparativos para a queima de fogos em pontos de monumentos histórico em Washington. Haveria também equipes de segurança altamente qualificadas em cada canto supervisionando qualquer coisa que indicasse algo de suspeito. Mas havia algo no ar. Em alguns desses pontos onde seriam os shows pirotécnicos já haviam sido fiscalizados pelos soldados. Mas alguém depois das revistas militares colocou algo mais num dos fogos que estourariam mais tarde em frente à _Casa Branca_, _Monumento a Washington_ até o _Capitólio_, seguindo pelo _Lincoln Memorial_.

O suspeito ajeitava cada um dos embrulhos num total de 107 quilos de nitrato de potássio distribuídos em 63 bolsas de 1,7 quilos cada além de 18,9 quilos de alumínio. Mas o verdadeiro segredo estava nos compostos químicos, o deutério e o trítio.

Esta mistura de compostos teria um impacto devastador. Em outro lugar, ainda continham doze detonadores e cinco temporizadores para que fosse possível ativar os explosivos de uma distância. Pensou nos rolos de detonação que poderiam se passar facilmente pelos detonadores dos fogos de artifício. Os detonadores seriam colocados em pontos estratégicos, perto dos monumentos e do público que iria participar das festividades.

Ele se levantou calmamente como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. Ao contrário, estava fazendo tudo certo.

**_Washington Hospital Center 20010, Washington D.C.  
12h09__min  
_**

Booth havia levado Cam até a entrada do hospital e a ajudado a pegar um taxi até o instituto. Resolvera ficar fazendo companhia a Brennan até que o seu pai ou alguém viesse para ficar com ela. No entanto ao entrar novamente no quarto, ela já estava dormindo. Uma enfermeira estava saindo do quarto quando ele estava chegando e foi avisando a ele que ela iria dormir um pouco por conta dos medicamentos que acabara de tomar. Ele foi então até uma cadeira e a arrastou até junto à cama em que ela estava. Ficou olhando a tentando manter os olhos abertos. Desviando o olhar para as mãos de Brennan, ele a que estava livre entre as suas e comentou.

- Durma Bones. Precisa descansar um pouco. Relaxe, eu ficarei aqui com você. – ele falou.

- É sério Booth, não precisa. – ela disse em meio a uma batalha perdida para não dormir.

- Shhh... agora durma. É uma ordem. – ele disse apertando a sua mão entre as dele.

- Eu... – ela começou a dizer quase dormindo. – fiquei esperando por você. – ela falou e finalmente fechou os olhos.

Booth achou que o comentário foi feito devido aos medicamentos que ela estava tomando. Ficou ali velando seu sono por algum tempo e pensando se no final não houvesse conseguido achá-la. Não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça mesmo quando chegara em casa aquela manhã. Thomas Holber sem dúvida sabia muito mais sobre eles do que imaginava. Afinal, o cara esperara até aquele dia para por fim aquele tormento usando Brennan como ferramenta na sua vingança.

Mas achava que algo havia passado despercebido. A espera de sete anos até aquele momento, justo durante as comemorações do quatro de Julho. Aquilo tudo estava ligado a alguma coisa que não saberia explicar mais tinha certeza que haveria muito mais por trás daquilo tudo. Afinal eram muitas coincidências e isso não poderiam significar coisa alguma de bom. – pensou consigo e ajeitando a colcha que estava sobre Brennan que dormia o sono dos justos. Deu-lhe um beijo casto na testa e foi até a janela para pensar.

Brennan estava novamente na vinícola. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu numa tormenta sem fim, como se o mundo estivesse acabando naquele exato momento. Olhou em volta e não havia ninguém, estava sozinha. De repente foi agarrada pelos cabelos e arrastada pela escada com brutalidade batendo em cada degrau e gritando de desespero ao tentar se soltar e receber mais um forte puxão nos cabelos. Foi levada novamente para o quarto em que ficara trancafiada. Estava sendo amarrada novamente e sustentada pelos braços. Ele a olhou dentro dos seus olhos e levantou o chicote para dar uma açoitada em seu rosto e pareceu sentir a dor naquele momento vir à tona.

Despertou sobressaltada, tremendo e se agarrando a alguma coisa que depois de abrir os olhos percebeu ser Booth que chegara perto dela rapidamente para confortá-la enquanto tentava de acordá-la suavemente. Ele estava sobre ela, passando as mãos ao redor dela, puxando a para os seus braços tomando cuidado com os fios que estavam ligados a ela e dos ferimentos.

- Esta tudo bem Bones, foi um pesadelo. Eu estou aqui. – ele dizia passando as mãos no seu rosto suado com o auxílio de um lenço umedecido com água.

- Eu pensei que estava novamente naquela prisão com Holber. – disse, passando nervosamente as mãos sobre o rosto tentando de alguma maneira apagar as lembranças que teimavam em assaltá-la e que sabia que durariam ainda por um bom tempo.

De repente se tocou ao olhar para si agarrada a Booth na cama do hospital. Tentou se soltar dele quando deu por si e ficou envergonhada.

- Me desculpe. Acho que ainda estou um pouco abalada. – comentou com ele que estudava o seu rosto tentando descobrir alguma coisa a mais. – Eu estou bem, isso vai passar.

- Que isso Bones. Estamos só você eu aqui então, pode deixar cair essa máscara de força e indiferença. Mostre que esta abalada sim. Olhe só pra você, suas mãos estão geladas. – comentou segurando lhe as mãos de forma que ficassem presas entre as suas e recebesse o calor delas para aquecê-las.

- Sim, eu fiquei assustada. – ela confirmou olhando direto para os olhos dele e prosseguiu. – Fiquei com medo de morrer ali naquele momento. A todo instante ele me dizia que eu não sairia viva dali naquela noite. – Eu acreditei nisso por um momento. – ela falou baixinho sentindo o olhar de Booth sobre ela e de suas mãos sendo pressionadas de forma a lhe transmitir confiança para que continuasse a contar o que lhe vinha.

- Fiquei com mais medo quando percebi que ele falava calmamente, sem despertar nenhuma raiva ou rancor por estar me fazendo aquilo. Ele acreditava que estava realmente me punindo por alguma coisa. – ela disse olhando agora para ele. – Foi quando percebi que não podia tocar no assunto de família dele. – ela falou para ele.

Booth não fazia nenhum movimento, esperando pacientemente que ela lhe contasse tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. Seu olhar era o de alguém que poderia ficar ali durante horas escutando e vendo-lhe as feições sem se quer se mexer ou falar. Ela sabia que essa era uma das qualidades em Booth que mais apreciava - a de ouvir e entender as pessoas. Isso ele fazia com maestria - pensou.

Mas naquele momento em ela parou de contar, ele comentou o que lhe vinha à cabeça.

- Bones, acho que ainda não acabou. – disse olhando para ela.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou. – Eu vi você atirando contra o suspeito. Holber está morto não está? – ela perguntou mostrando se um tanto nervosa.

- Sim, eu o matei. Porém, tem algo nessa história que não se encaixa. – ele disse e prosseguiu contando lhe tudo o que sabia sobre Thomas Holber.

- Thomas Holber estava ligado aos ataques terroristas de 11 de Setembro. Houve o ataque ao World Trade Center e ao Pentágono. Ele foi rastreado em uma das ligações que foram grampeadas pelo país. Foi achado e preso. Porém, fizemos um acordo com ele de que se nos ajudasse a pegar os "cabeças" do esquema aqui nós daríamos a família dele proteção testemunha. – contou e aguardou por um momento antes de prosseguir com a narrativa.

- Só que alguma coisa deu errada e as informações vazaram e a família dele, a esposa e o filho foram assassinados. Temos certeza que foi por uma denuncia de alguém de dentro do FBI que isso aconteceu. – parou mais uma vez tomando ar para o que iria contar. – Só que eu era o encarregado pela proteção a sua família. – ele disse olhando para Brennan que ficou analisando por um momento o que havia descoberto.

Como ela não disse nada, Booth decidiu prosseguir com a conversa.

- Ele achava que eu fora o responsável pela morte da família dele. De alguma forma ele descobriu que eu estava no caso, que tinha ordens de desaparecer do mapa com a família dele e que algo dera errado. Então eu fui transferido de função naquela época e não tive mais envolvimento no caso. Foi aberta uma sindicância para apurar as causas do que deu de errado - afinal dois agentes também foram assassinados juntos a família de Holber. – ele contou.

- Então Holber acreditava ter a certeza de que foi você que assassinara sua família? – Brennan perguntou. – Por isso tudo isso? – ela perguntou.

- Sim e não. – ele comentou e prosseguiu. – Eu tenho certeza que deve haver mais alguma coisa ai Bones. Pensa comigo. São muitas coincidências. O quatro de Julho é uma delas.

- Então você acha que Holber poder ter aprontado algo mais antes de me seqüestrar? – ela perguntou pra ele.

- Não tenho só certeza sobre isso como também acho que tudo não passou de uma armadilha para que eu estivesse mais ocupado procurando vocês e não percebesse que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. – ele comentou analisando suas palavras.

- Isso faria sentido. Você estaria envolvido me procurando enquanto ele já deixara algum presentinho. – ela comentou pra ele. Ela parou por alguns instantes analisando o que havia dito. Booth percebeu isso.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Me lembro que quando eu estava no quarto, ele ficou uma boa parte do tempo em outro lugar. Talvez resolvendo alguma coisa, não sei. Ele também havia comentado que esperava por você. Que você iria nos encontrar lá.

- No vídeo que ele enviara ao Jeffersonian ele comentara que eu teria até hoje às 9h PM para achar você ou ele te mataria. – ele comentou.

- Mais ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de me manter viva. Eu o ataquei e nesse ataque é que ele resolverá mudar de estratégia. Ele ia me matar do mesmo jeito Booth, antes que você me encontrasse eu já estaria morta. – ela falou olhando para ele. – Acho que não iria adiantar muito se chegasse depois das 9 h de hoje, pois com certeza eu já estaria morta há muito tempo naquelas condições, ele somente havia mudado a forma como iria me matar.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou.

- Ele me aplicava algum tipo de benzodiazepínico. Foi acusado nos meus exames toxicológicos. Essa composição age no sistema nervoso do individuo causando sonolência, enjôos, vômitos, ataques epiléticos e acho que apagam a memória das pessoas, pois não me lembro de nada mais antes disso. – ela comentou.

- Eu vi. – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela. – Vi quando o desgraçado aplicou uma injeção em você e começou a se debater em seguida. – ele comentou.

- Nunca tive tanta vontade de caçar e matar alguém Bones. Eu sentia como se ele fosse um bicho que eu tinha que matar senão não iria ter paz. Virou uma caçada mesmo pra mim. – ele disse olhando nos olhos de Brennan. – Não sei o que teria acontecido se não tivesse te achado a tempo. Foi graças a Ângela que descobri onde você estava.

- Você me disse isso. – ela comentou tirando a mão que segurava o seu rosto. Segurou aquelas mãos grandes e fortes entre as suas pequeninas e frágeis e ficou sem graça diante da comparação.

Os sentimentos de ambos estavam em ponto de ebulição. Havia uma corrente apertando os ali naquele quarto que não conseguiam mais negar.

Porém, Brennan logo se recuperou da situação embaraçosa e correu os olhos pelas janelas.

- Eu preciso chegar até a janela Booth, me leva até lá. – disse tentando se soltar dos fios que a prendia aos aparelhos.

- Pera ai Bones, o que você tá tentando fazer, se matar? – ele falou carrancudo tentando segura-la na cama. – Não vai sair desta cama. – ele disse.

- Espera ai Booth. Eu tive uma idéia, mas preciso olhar a janela por alguns instantes somente. Me ajuda a chegar a janela que eu lhe conto o que estou pensando, caso contrário eu vou desconectar este fios você querendo ou não. – ela falou em tom de ameaça que iria cumprir caso ele não a ajuda-se. – E então? – ela perguntou olhando para seu rosto transtornado.

- Tá bem, mas espera ai enquanto eu te tiro daí. – ele tirou a colcha envolta dela e iria pegá-la no colo.

- Eu sei andar Booth, eu só quero me apoiar em você. – ela comentou quando ele estava passando os braços em volta do corpo dela.

- Você pode se apoiar em mim quando quiser Bones. –ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. Brennan ficou ali encarando-o sem desviar o olhar.

Booth percebeu o que falara e resolver retrucar.

- Você é que não entendeu. Eu não vou arriscar mais do que já estou arriscando de você cair aqui e se ferir mais do que já esta, ouviu? – ele falou. Pegou uma cadeira e colocou perto da janela. Voltou para ela e continuou a dizer – Além disso, não é todo dia que eu tenho o prazer de tê-la em meus braços senhorita – ele falou pegando a no colo. Ele quase se desequilibrou com ela no colo. Ela sentiu e se agarrou no pescoço dele com medo de cair. Brennan era muito magra, mas também muito alta. Isso dificultou e muito para Booth mantê-la ali.

Então foi com ela nos braços até a cadeira e a sentou delicadamente.

Ela logo se virou e olhou pela janela e analisou o que acontecia. Em seguida começou a narrar.

- Booth, veja. – ela apontou para a cidade. – Vai acontecer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que não sabemos mais que vai acontecer durante as festividades do quatro de Julho. – ela comentou. – Todo o seqüestro, as coisas que disse. Tudo.

- Ele já sabia o que iria fazer – ele falou. Booth fechou os olhos por uns instantes. – Nós já estamos nas mãos dele. – parou de falar para olhar Brennan com os olhos esbugalhados. – Elevai cometer um atentado Bones. Ele vai matar essas pessoas durante as comemorações. Ele deixou pistas dizendo o que iria fazer. Ele já tinha tudo planejado.

- Mas como ele ficou sabendo de tudo isso? Da família? Onde nos achar? Mesmo tendo feito plástica e sumido por tanto tempo, faz parecer que ele teve ajuda de alguém. Alguém com "costas quentes" nessa coisa toda. - Booth analisava tudo o que dizia como um computador.

- Você está achando que ele estava sob proteção de alguém? Alguém da polícia talvez? – Brennan perguntou. – Mas quem? Quem poderia estar protegendo Holber e deixá-lo cometer outro crime? – Brennan perguntou.

Booth analisava tudo o que ia descobrindo.

- Alguém que queira vingança tanto quanto ele. – Booth comentou.

- Booth você tem que detê-lo. – Brennan falava para ele como que tentando acordá-lo de um transe. – Tem que detê-lo antes que algo aconteça a essas pessoas – ela falava apontando para a janela – Milhares podem morrer esta noite. – concluiu.

- Na noite da festa da festa da Independência. – ele falou. – Seria chocante se houvesse um atentado hoje no país. – ele completou.

- Não somente no país. Seria um choque para o mundo. Temos que pensar que quando houve o atentado de 11 de Setembro tudo mudou muito. Esta será a chance dele. – ela concluiu.

- Tenho que informar isso pras autoridades Bones. – Ele comentou pegando o celular.

- Eu vou com você. – Brennan disse tentando se levantar, mas ainda estava meio groge por conta dos medicamentos.

- Não Bones. Você vai ficar bem aqui. – ele comentou a ajudando a chegar novamente até cama e a deitando.

- Não Booth. Eu quero te ajudar a pegar o suspeito. – ela falava.

- Mas você já me ajudou. Afinal, somos os melhores hã? – ele disse dando um tapinha no braço em que esta com a tipóia. Ela deu um suspiro de dor ao contato.

- Me desculpa, desculpa. – ele pediu ao ver a besteira que fez. – Olha eu vou indo certo? Mas qualquer coisa me liga e me chama. Agora – ele fez uma pausa – tem que descansar.

Booth ajudou a afofar melhor os travesseiros na sua cabeça, se aproximando do rosto dela. Brennan não conseguiu se mexer com medo de que o contato entre eles fosse quebrado naquele momento. Booth ficou ali naquela posição como que guardando cada detalhe dela na sua mente.

Antes de se levantar, ele se abaixou até quase tocar seus lábios com os seus. Faltavam centímetros para que se tocassem, porém ele se ergueu rápido e comentou de súbito.

- Gostaria de jantar comigo quando eu voltasse? – ele perguntou do nada.

Brennan analisou aquele pedido por alguns instantes.

- Sim, claro. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele.

- Ótimo. Então – ele comentou batendo as mãos uma na outra e fez sinal para a porta mostrando que já ia sair. – Eu vou já vou. Mais eu volto hein.

- Claro. Sem problema.

Então ele saiu correndo do quarto para os corredores do hospital sob o olhar de Brennan. Ela tinha a impressão de que aquele pesadelo não iria acabar nunca e que talvez ficasse seqüelas para sempre.

Olhou no relógio e viu que iria dar 1:00 PM e que faltava pouco para o discurso do presidente. Isso daria abertura às comemorações em Washington. Desviou o olhar para a janela. Booth teria que correr antes que uma catástrofe acontecesse.

**_Continua..._**


	7. Nenhuma chance

**Bones, Stars and Stripes  
**

_**Capítulo 7 – Nenhuma chance**_

Booth sai correndo pelos corredores do hospital em que Brennan esta para se recuperar. Ele pega o telefone e disca para o FBI.

- Vai haver uma tragédia a qualquer momento durante as comemorações do quatro de Julho. – ele explica para a outra pessoa na linha. – De alguma forma, o suspeito Thomas Holber deixou em algum lugar algum tipo de bomba ou arma que deve explodir dentro de... – ele olha para o relógio rapidamente e calcula mentalmente -... Possivelmente daqui a umas sete horas. – ele fala.

Já estava chegando à entrada do hospital quando Hodgins e Ângela estavam vindo em sua direção.

- Ei Booth. – Hodgins começa a falar quando percebe que alguma coisa não esta bem. – Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? É a Drª Brennan comenta para o desespero de Ângela que olha para Booth buscando aflitamente resposta.

- Não, mas se eu não correr pode acontecer algo muito grave. É uma ameaça de bomba. – ele comenta.

- O que? – perguntam Ângela e Hodgins ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Acredito que Holber ainda não acabou com a sua maldita vingança. Tem mais ai gente, deixa eu ir. – ele fala passando por ele.

- Espera Booth, eu vou com você. – Hodgins comenta correndo atrás dele em direção ao estacionamento. – Mande um beijo para a Drª Brennan por mim, Ângela. – ele se vira e grita o recado.

- Cuidado! – ela pede a ele acenando e se virando correndo para dentro do hospital.

- E então, vamos fechar todas as ruas, avenidas, mandar cancelar as festividades, falar com o presidente, o que vai ser? – disse Hodgins feliz batendo com ambas as mãos empolgado com uma chance de participar de algo realmente perigoso.

- Nada disso. Não posso colocar todas aquelas pessoas em pânico. Além do que é somente um pressentimento. Não há nada que comprove que vai haver mesmo uma tentativa de terrorismo durante as comemorações. – ele comentou ao mesmo tempo que colocava o carro em movimento em direção ao centro da cidade.

- Mas o que vai acontecer então? Vamos somente deixar essas pessoas a mercê de algo que "pode ou não" acontecer? – Hodgins queria saber.

- Entenda bem o que eu vou te dizer Hodgins. O Holber queria vingança e até o último momento ele queria isso. Ele era especialista em explosivos então acredito que o seqüestro e tudo mais que ele fez foi só uma forma de tampar o sol com a peneira enquanto ele deixava tudo mais ou menos encaminhado. São muitas coincidências. Tudo acontecendo durante as festividades, ele pegar a Bones, sumir para uma vinícola lá longe... Tudo isso é muito estranho. Faz parecer que ele se preparou. – Booth refletiu por uns instantes.

- E se realmente estava planejando alguma coisa, não deve ter feito isso sozinho. – refletiu em voz alta no carro.

- Acredita que ele tem um cúmplice? Mas quem pode ser? – Hodgins perguntou.

- Isso eu não sei. Não sei. – Booth falou seguindo em direção ao prédio central do FBI.

No hospital, Brennan estava tentando achar suas roupas quando Ângela entrou no quarto.

- Brennan, o que você esta fazendo sua maluca fora dessa cama?! – Ângela exclamou entrando no quarto e fechando rapidamente a porta antes que uma das enfermeiras s visse ali.

- Estou tentando achar minhas roupas. Será que você pode me ajudar? – Brennan comentou abrindo as gavetas da cômoda. Estavam vazias. – Onde será que colocaram minhas roupas? – ela vasculhava pelo quarto, puxando o soro consigo.

- Eu não acredito que você vai sair deste hospital nesse estado? – Ângela comentou cruzando os braços ao redor de si.

- O que é que tem? Eu já me sinto bem melhor. Além disso, Booth precisa de mim. – ela falava de dentro do closet.

- Você deve ter batido com a cabeça querida se acha que eu vou deixá-la fazer essa estupidez. – Ângela comentou tentando tirá-la de dentro do closet.

- Se você não me ajudar eu vou ter que procurar minhas roupas sozinha, sair daqui sozinha, chamar um taxi sozinha, mesmo sabendo que tenho você pra me ajudar Ângela. – ela comentou olhando dentro dos olhos da amiga como que pedindo algo impossível. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda Ânge. – ela falou.

Ângela olhou para ele como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Esta bem querida. Você venceu. Agora sei como sempre consegue o quer. Olhando desse jeito como se tivesse perdido o peixinho dourado. – Ângela comentou enquanto olhava dentro de uma cesta de vime ao lado das janelas.

- Eu nunca tive um peixe. – Brennan comentou olhando para Ângela com um olhar de não entendimento.

- Esta vendo? Ai esta o problema. – Ângela disse procurando embaixo dos travesseiros.

Brennan olhou em direção a Ângela como se tivesse ficado na mesma, se entender nada. E então continuaram a procurar a bendita roupa que parecia ter se evaporado como por mágica.

**Federal Bureau of Investigation**

**Prédio**** do FBI**

Hodgins andava de um lado para o outro enquanto aguardava o retorno de Booth que fora até os seus superiores avisá-los sobre um possível alerta de terrorismo.

Booth entra na sala jogando os arquivos em cima da mesa.

- E ai, o que eles disseram? – Hodgins perguntou levantando-se da cadeira de súbito.

- Falei com os meus superiores e eles disseram que sem provas não podem fazer nada. Porém eles estão cientes que sempre que há uma ameaça então estão sempre preparados.

O telefone da mesa de Booth troca e ele atende.

- Agente Seeley Booth.

- Agente Booth. Aqui quem fala é agente Richard. Estou no comando das averiguações da vinícola Blanc onde a Drª Brennan ficou em cativeiro. Estou lhe enviando nesse exato momento imagens do que encontramos. Gostaria que desse uma olhada, acho que é do seu interesse. – o agente falou.

- Certo. Só um momento. – Booth pediu a Richard enquanto ia para trás da mesa onde esta o computador. Hodgins o segue. Ele abre o sistema de envio de mensagens e logo encontra os arquivos enviados pelos agentes. Coloca o telefone no viva voz.

- Nós começamos a vasculhar o local de trás pra frente sem achar nada de especial – o agente começou a falar conforme ia explicando e Booth ia olhando as imagens. A luz do dia, o local parecia muito maior.

- Já havíamos vasculhado cada canto que se permitia da vinícola, as plantações, tudo. Achamos adipocera no meio da plantação e encontramos um corpo de uma mulher em avançado estado de decomposição. – ele disse.

Booth começou a olhar as imagens do corpo da mulher. Realmente estava em péssimo estado de conservação.

- Provavelmente deve estar morta há um mês, 20 dias aproximadamente. – Hodgins disse olhando para as imagens da vitima.

- Então batem coma descrição que a senhora do supermercado falou. Ela disse ter visto Huber saindo do bar Tuddy com uma mulher há alguns dias atrás. – comentou Booth.

- Mais tem mais agente Booth. Estávamos olhando em outros cômodos da vinícola e encontramos dentro de um closet um túnel.

- Um túnel? Minha nossa. – Booth disse.

- Sim, e ele é bem fundo. Provavelmente deve ter uns 10 metros. Deve ter sido construído na época da independência. Enfim, ele nos levou até um cômodo grande e ficamos surpresos com o que encontramos. Veja por si mesmo as imagens e comprove o que eu estou falando. – o agente disse.

Booth correu os olhos pelas imagens. Ele ficou analisando um monte de imagens que iam abrindo no monitor junto com Hodgins que também estava bastante impressionado. Tratava-se de inúmeras fotografias dele com a equipe, com amigos e até mesmo com o filho Parker.

Havia fotos de Brennan, Ângela, Hodgins, Cam e até de Zack antes de ser preso. Fotos antigas dele também estavam espalhadas pela sala. O cara estava acompanhando cada um dos seus passos ao longo dos anos.

- Desgraçado. – ele comentou analisando as imagens que iam sendo baixadas no monitor. – Ele sabia de cada passo que eu dava desde o 11 de Setembro. Ele fizera muito bem a lição de casa. – ele comentou mais pra si do que para Hodgins que estava ao seu lado em choque diante das fotografias.

- Ele tinha fotos de todos nós – Hodgins disse olhando cada imagem.

- É, ele tinha. Meus Deus, ele podia ter pego o Parker ou a Rebeca, qualquer um. Mais que droga! – ele falou.

- Você não tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu Booth. – Hodgins comentou.

- Eu sei. – Booth disse mais calmo.

Continuaram olhando para as imagens.

- Ainda esta na linha Richard? – Booth perguntou.

- Sim. Gostaria que visse as outras imagens.

Booth olhava para as imagens que o agente havia pedido. Parecia com plantas de todo o Distrito de Columbia. Mapas, sistema de esgoto, metro, sistema de água, simplesmente tudo.

- Minha nossa, o que será que esse cara tava fazendo com todas essas plantas do sistema de Washington? – Booth perguntou.

- Isso é que estranho agente Booth. Vasculhamos tudo e não achamos nenhum computador. No quarto só havia estas fotografias e um colchonete. Se não fosse pela mulher enterrada lá fora eu diria que o homem estava mais para um eremita. – Richard comentou por telefone.

- Tá, então o que temos? Estamos vendo que ele tinha todo o controle de Washington ao alcance das mãos. Sabemos também que ele provavelmente iria ser descoberto por isso matou a vítima do bar. Será que ela encontrou alguma coisa a mais e ele não queria que ninguém soubesse? – Booth perguntou.

- Booth, dá só uma olhada nessa imagem. – Hodgins comentou apontando para a foto.

- Tem como ampliar essa imagem aqui Hodgins? – Booth perguntou.

- Claro. – Hodgins sentou na cadeira de Booth e começou a manusear as imagens para ter uma visão melhor.

- Me parede que é um tipo de projeto. Aqui aparecem combinações de fórmulas como KNO3. Conhecido também como nitrato de potássio. O nitrato de potássio é muito utilizado em carnes defumadas e na fabricação de fertilizantes. Temos também Alumínio, NCl3 (Tricloreto de nitrogênio), C3H5(NO3)3 (Nitroglicerina), 2H... – Hodgins deixou as palavras morrerem na garganta.

- O que significa isso tudo Hodgins? – Booth perguntou olhando para ele preocupado.

- Uma fusão explosiva altamente proporcional. A combinação destes elementos produzirá uma carga de detonação sem definição Booth. São todos os compostos químicos para a fabricação não só de uma bomba, mas de uma detonação sem limites dependendo da quantidade de cada elemento empregado. – ele explicou.

- E do que estamos falando em números? – Booth quis saber.

- Bom, colocando em pequenas quantidades e em vários lugares poderia tirar o distrito de Columbia do mapa. – Hodgins comentou levantando-se da cadeira e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto. – Sua premonição estava correta. – Hodgins disse.

- Caramba. Puxa! – Booth falou olhando para Hodgins.

- Ouviu isso Richard? – perguntou Booth.

- Sim. Acho que esta com um problemão agente Booth. – Richard disse.

Já passava das 4 PM. As pessoas corriam, rindo e cantando nos parques e avenidas. As ruas estavam fechadas para o trânsito nas principais avenidas para a passagem de vários carros de som, desfiles e tudo mais que estivesse na programação da cidade para as comemorações.

A cada momento, o sujeito olhava para o relógio. Faltava muito pouco agora.

Ele retirou um palmtop do bolso para ver se estava tudo certo. Os pontos indicavam onde colocara os detonadores e que estavam operando perfeitamente, esperando somente o seu comando para serem detonados.

Pensou que tudo estava saindo muito perfeito. Tudo estava pronto e recolocado em cada lugar, ninguém iria perceber ou achar nada. – pensou.

O fim do dia prometia.

Booth e Hodgins chegavam ao centro das comemorações com várias equipes de agentes e policias olhando para cada direção, procurando algo que denunciasse um erro. Não poderiam fazer nenhum alarde ou movimento suspeito, pois não sabiam se havia alguém a espreita para detonar as bombas. Estavam todos muito nervosos, já eram 4:17 PM e nenhuma pista.

Todo mundo havia se espalhado pelo condado em busca das bombas. Agentes do esquadrão anti bombas já estavam apostos antes mesmo da confirmação de bombas por medida de segurança. Muitos já haviam ido para a os monumentos históricos. Para o _Nation Mall_, o _Jeffersonian_, o _memorial Abraham Lincoln_ e o _Monumento a George Washington_. Também foram direcionados agentes para a Casa Branca, centros ferroviários, dutos de água e esgoto que ligavam a Washington, bibliotecas. Tudo o que estava na parede de Holber estava sendo devidamente vasculhado.

Eram muitas pessoas passando correndo, rindo e se divertiam em meio a uma multidão e barulho espalhado pelas ruas e centros. Agentes disfarçados entre a multidão olhavam as pessoas em busca de algo de suspeito.

O celular de Booth começou a tocar.

- Booth falando.

- Achamos um explosivo dentro de um dos containeres pirotécnicos aqui no Nation Mall. Já ordenei para que vissem em outros pontos da cidade onde teria a queima de fogos. – um agente ligou informando.

- Certo, estou indo em direção ao Monumento à Washington. – Booth disse por celular ao agente. Estava tentando abrir caminho em meio à multidão com Hodgins na sua cola. – Com licença, por favor, senhor. Senhora licença. – ele pedia.

- Agente Seeley Booth, FBI. – Booth falou ao mesmo tempo em apresentava o distintivo ao rapaz que estava responsável pelo o equipamento pirotécnico. Eu preciso ver as caixas de detonação de fogos agora mesmo. Me leve até lá. – ele pediu ao rapaz.

O rapaz olhou o distintivo e para Booth e levantou a faixa de segurança para que Booth passasse.

- Ei, e eu? – Hodgins disse quando o rapaz abaixou a faixa na vez dele.

- Você tem distintivo? Ah tá. Então você espera aqui. – Booth comentou para Hodgins já entrando no local onde estavam as caixas.

Ao chegarem lá Booth se deparou com uma pequena surpresa.

- O senhor pode ficar à vontade. – jovem rapaz comentou mostrando a quantidades de caixas espalhadas corretamente pelo local. Havia tantas que Booth ficou impressionado.

- Acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda aqui. Pode deixar o meu amigo passar, por favor. – Booth disse sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz.

Brennan e Ângela desceram do táxi e começaram a caminhar. Brennan pegou o celular e discou para Booth.

- Booth, onde você está? – ela perguntou assim que ele atendeu.

- Estou indo ao Monumento à Washington. Achamos várias bombas em diferentes partes da cidade. Estamos averiguando agora que provavelmente podem estar junto com as bombas pirotécnicas que serão detonadas daqui a pouco em vários lugares.

- Eu estou indo pra ai. – Brennan disse sem deixar Booth falar mais nada e desligou.

Booth ficou olhando para o celular que fora desligado antes mesmo de dizer que não a queria ali. Enfim, não tivera oportunidade.

- Anda Hodgins, continua procurando. Este explosivo deve estar por aqui em algum lugar. – ele comentou procurando entre as centenas de caixas e detonadores, fios fora do lugar. O tempo estava correndo contra eles. Estavam ficando nervosos à medida que procuravam os explosivos, recebiam ligações de agentes que haviam encontrado outros detonadores e que tinham sido desarmados.

Lutavam contra o tempo agora.

- Booth. Eu achei. – Hodgins olhou para o conteúdo do invólucro. Os demais eram de cor cinza. Este tinha vários tons e um cheiro forte, provavelmente pelo Tricloreto de nitrogênio que tinha um cheiro muito forte. – E agora, o que a gente faz? – ele perguntou mostrando para Booth a caixa no chão.

- Tudo bem, vamos desarmá-la. – disse.

- O que? Como? – Hodgins disse e olhou para ele como se não houvesse escutado bem.

- Temos que desarmar a bomba Hodgins. – ele comentou olhando para a caixa e pegando no celular.

- Certo, eu achei mais uma aqui no Monumento à Washington. E agora o que fazemos? – disse para o outro agente que estava na linha.

- Estamos indo pra ai com uma equipe para desarmar essa bomba. Não deixe ninguém se aproximar. – o agente falou e desligou.

- Certo. Temos que esperar aqui pelo esquadrão anti bombas. – Booth comentou para Hodgins.

- O que, e ficar com isso aqui, assim? – ele disse olhando para a caixa aberta.

- O que quer que eu faça homem? Nós conseguimos não foi? Achamos a bomba. – Booth disse olhando para ele. – Fica calmo, vai dar tudo certo. – pediu.

O suspeito estava impaciente. Sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Assim, olhou para o aparelho palmtop que carregava consigo. Nele ele via todos os pontos de detonadores que havia colocado pela cidade. Mas, alguma coisa estava errada. Todos os pontos estavam se movimentando ou desligados. Alguém havia descoberto o seu plano.

Ele fechou os olhos rapidamente em busca de controle. Colocara tudo a perder, não estava acreditando.

Mas havia ainda dois pontos que ainda brilhavam no pequeno monitor.

Estava bem perto do local e foi nessa direção.

Brennan estava andando com um pouco de dificuldade ainda e com a o braço imobilizado. Ângela olhava para ela cada vez que tinha que dar uma parada para descansar. Já não havia táxis naquele ponto da cidade. Estavam tendo que percorrer todo o caminho a pé.

- Eu disse você é muito teimosa. Tinha que ter ficado no hospital descansando, mas não. Quer se arriscar a ficar novamente doente. Mal consegue se manter em pé Brennan. – Ângela falou olhando para amiga.

- Mas eu estou bem, pelo menos bem melhor do que naquele quarto sem fazer nada. – ela comentou atravessando as ruas.

- Tem que descansar antes que tenha um colapso. – Ângela disse.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Estamos quase chegando. – ela falou olhando em volta para as pessoas que passavam por ela.

O suspeito esperou por um deslize do rapaz que estava na entrada onde estavam as caixas de detonação dos fogos de artifício para entrar na tenda improvisada.

Olhou na sala mal iluminada e viu dois homens parados na caixa em que havia colocado os explosivos. Devagar foi indo em direção a eles, sacou a arma e fez a ameaça.

- Não se mexam. – ele falou olhou para Booth e Hodgins que estavam parados em pé.

Eles olharam para o revólver e depois para o homem,

- Eu só quero o meu explosivo. – o sujeito comentou se aproximando da caixa enquanto Booth e Hodgins olhavam para ele.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir sair daqui com isso meu camarada? – Booth falou olhando para o sujeito e apontando para caixa.

- Eu não te perguntei nada, perguntei? – O suspeito olhou em direção a Booth apontando a arma para a sua cabeça. – Eu não quero matá-lo agora, só quero ajeitar o meu explosivo. – o homem falou calmamente como se fosse à coisa mais simples.

Hodgins e Booth se entreolharam achando que realmente o cara era louco de pedra. Parecia alucinado mexendo na caixa e apontando para os dois.

De repente, um policial entrou na tenda.

- Parado. Largue sua arma. – o rapaz pediu ao suspeito. Tremia dos pés a cabeça quando anunciou ao bandido que largasse o revólver. – Eu não quero atirar em você então largue já a sua arma.

- Atira. Atira nele logo. – Hodgins e Booth mandaram o jovem policial atirar no suspeito.

- CALEM A BOCA! – o suspeito mandou e deu um disparo que acerto a perna de Hodgins que caiu no chão gritando de dor.

- ELE ME ACERTOU!! – ele gritou.

Booth saiu de onde estava parado e foi para junto de Hodgins que estava caído no chão. Ele começou a pressionar o ferimento a fim de estancar o sangramento.

O jovem policial não sabia o que fazer se atirava ou corria dali o quanto pudesse.

- LARGUE A ARMA AGORA! – ele gritava em direção ao suspeito com a pistola tremendo. – EU VOU ATIRAR! – ele anunciou.

- Acho melhor você não fazer isso. Eu posso detonar esta bomba que estava aqui e aqui. – ele disse apontando para a cintura. – Tenho certeza que seria bem desagradável se isso acontecesse certo? – ele falou para o jovem que olhou para o homem e saiu correndo de fora da tenda.

Booth olhou para o homem em pé enquanto pressionava o ferimento de Hodgins.

- Prontinho, agora não tem mais como desligar ou desmontar Programei para que em cinco minutos tudo vá pelos ares. – disse o suspeito olhando para Hodgins e Booth que estavam no chão. – Junto com esta pólvora dos fogos vai dar alguma coisa. Não vai ser do jeito que eu planejei afinal me levou muito tempo para conseguir os componentes químicos, arrumar tudo, distribuir. Mas pelo menos eu vou deixar uma pequena cicatriz no rosto de Washington em pleno quatro de Julho. Uma bela cicatriz.

Booth tinha que ser rápido para tirar o explosivo dali. Achou que teria uma chance.

Sem dar chance ao homem deu-lhe um soco no rosto. O suspeito caiu no chão nocauteado ainda segurando o revólver. Ele abriu o casaco do homem e viu uma bomba bem protegida por um liquido brilhante.

- Tenho que tirar isso daqui Hodgins. Senão, não vai dar tempo. – ele falou arrancando do corpo de suspeito o detonador e pegando a caixa no chão enquanto os segundos iam diminuindo. Correu o mais rápido que podia para longe da tenda.

- BOOTH! ESPERA! – Hodgins gritou forte quando Booth.

Ele ainda esbarrou num rapaz e em Ângela que estava em seu caminho, fazendo-a cair no chão com brutalidade.

- Ei! Não olha para onde anda imbecil. – ela disse sem notar quem era. – Booth? Ei Booth! – ela gritou.

- BOOTH!! – Brennan gritou ao vê-lo correndo. Mas ele já estava longe. – O que esta acontecendo? – ela perguntou alarmada.

Elas foram em direção a tenda onde Hodgins estava caído no chão com um ferimento à bala.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Ângela perguntou indo em direção a ele e olhando o homem caído desacordado ao seu lado.

- Booth saiu daqui como louco levando a bomba consigo. Ela vai explodir em alguns minutos. – ele contou quase chorando para Brennan e Ângela. – Ele não vai ter nenhuma chance. Alguém tem que ir atrás dele, pelo amor de Deus! – Hodgins pedia enquanto Ângela tentava ajudá-lo.

Brennan olhou para ele em desespero e se levantou de um pulo.

- Eu tenho que ir atrás dele! – ela disse indo para a entrada da tenda.

- BRENNAN! – Ângela gritara. – BRENNAN!!

_(Flash em Booth)_

_Booth corria tanto que já não sentia mais as pernas. Ele passava pelas arvores e pelos campos indo em direção a um lugar que sabia que não haveria ninguém, mas se houvesse pelo menos não haveria muitas baixas. O céu já estava se pondo e o ele segurava firmemente a suas mãos o explosivo com o detonador analógico. Pensava em muitas coisas. Em seu filho Parker, que com certeza seria um bom homem sabendo o que o pai havia feito por ele. Sentiria orgulho onde quer que esteja. Pelas pessoas que conhecera durante sua vida e que aprendera a gosta querendo ou não. Tudo passava como um filme sob os seus olhos. De repente pensou em Brennan e viu tudo iluminar como o seu sorriso e seus olhos. Não tiveram tempo suficiente. Não houve tempo. Tinha tido todas as oportunidades e deixara passar._

Ele correu até chegar a um grande lago.

_(Flash em Brennan)_

Brennan não dera ouvidos ao pedido de Ângela e saiu da tenda em direção às pessoas que estavam no parque. Nem sinal de Booth em nenhuma parte.

- Booth cadê você? – ela disse desesperada olhando pra todos os lados em busca dele. Ela não tivera chance. Ela queria ter uma chance!

Um barulho ensurdecedor se fez ecoar por todos os lados que estava.

Brennan olhou na direção do cogumelo que subia por entre as árvores, fazendo subir fogo, fumaça e um calor abrasador pelo ar.

- BOOTH! – ela caiu de joelhos olhando na direção do fogo que subia e gritou a plenos pulmões. – BOOTH!!!!

_As milhares de pessoas que estavam ali pararam para observar o que havia acontecido. Havia brancos, negros, pardos, mestiços, homens, mulheres e crianças. Ao contrário do que se imaginavam, eles ficaram sem ali sem fazer qualquer movimento, somente observando a crescente iluminação no céu de Washington junto com o seu pôr do sol magnífico por trás do monumento a Lincoln. Uma linda e grande bola de fogos de artifício._

_Continua..._


	8. Lembranças de uma vida

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

_**Capítulo 8 – Lembranças de uma vida**_

Não sabia onde estava. Só ouvia muito barulho a sua volta. Pessoas gritavam muito, sentia pelo corre corre que tinha alguma coisa errada. Estava deitado sobre uma cama e o cheiro era muito forte ali. Estava abrindo os olhos com cuidado, para que sua visão voltasse aos poucos. Estava tudo muito embaçado. Ficou com medo e tentou se levantar da cama.

- Calma, não tente se levantar. Fique calmo. – uma voz conhecida pediu com delicadeza colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e o fazendo voltar a se deitar.

Ele caiu novamente no colchão e tentando enxergar alguma coisa com a vista embaçada, mas sabia a quem pertencia àquela voz.

- Oh Bones. Graças a Deus que é você. – ele disse.

- Fique calmo, está tudo bem. – a voz lhe respondeu passando um pano úmido sobre sua testa.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

O toque suave o estava quase fazendo dormir novamente em meio ao barulho.

- Não se lembra? – ela perguntou.

Booth então levantou sua mão e tocou a mão feminina que o refrescava com a compressa. Segurou há por alguns segundos sobre o peito. Fez um pouco mais de força para abrir os olhos e ver quem estava ali e o que estava acontecendo. Era a Bones, a sua parceira. Mas havia algo diferente.

Ficou em pânico de repente.

O quarto em que estava era todo branco e a ela estava vestida como uma enfermeira ou algo assim. Estava com um uniforme manchado de sangue e o cabelo em um coque desalinhado com o seu rosto cansado.

- Esta com fome? – ela perguntou.

- Bones, o que aconteceu com você? Seu cabelo e essa roupa manchada de sangue? – ele perguntou confuso e transtornado querendo se levantar e se mexendo.

- Fique calmo. O sangue não é meu. Não quis desmentir o nome que me chamou para não deixá-lo nervoso e olha como está tremendo. – ela disse ainda com sua mão na dele junto ao peito. Ela se soltou dele para ir pegar um copo de água na mesa ao lado. – Beba. Precisa beber muita água. – ela disse levando o copo aos seus lábios. – Isso, devagar ou vai se engasgar. – ela comentou o ajudando novamente a se deitar na cama.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

- Meu nome é Elizabeth DeWitt. Sou enfermeira. Você foi trazido junto com o seu pelotão. Teve muita sorte sabia, pois a maioria com quem estava morreu ou perdeu algum membro. – ela disse enquanto pegava um cigarro no bolso do jaleco e acendia com a vela ali ao lado. – Quer um? – perguntou a ele.

Não pode ser, devia ter morrido! O que estava acontecendo ali? Fechou novamente os olhos com força e mentalizou: - _"Isso não esta acontecendo, ACORDE! ACORDE IMBECIL!"_

Voltou a abrir os olhos e dois pares de olhos azuis o observavam preocupados.

- Tudo bem? Esta sentindo dor? – ela perguntou preocupada colocando a mão em sua testa para ver se estava com febre.

Ele tirou a mão de sua testa.

- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – ele pediu da forma mais calma que poderia pedir naquela situação maluca.

- Sim, é claro. Você veio pra cá ontem à tarde. Estava muito ferido. Chegou aqui com mais vinte homens. Vocês estavam indo para a Normandia quando foram derrotados, não se lembra? – ela perguntou e continuou. – Chegou aqui com febre e chamando vários nomes. Um deles era Temperance. Na verdade você chamou por vários nomes, mas o que mais chamou era esse de que me chamou. Bonito nome, sua esposa? – ela perguntou para ele e aguardou a resposta.

- Eu estou um pouco confuso. – ele disse passando as mãos sobre os olhos e pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Pode me dizer em que ano estamos? – perguntou.

Ela o olhou achando que estava com perda de memória. O que seria uma pena.

- Estamos em guerra contra a Alemanha? Lembra-se disso? Hitler, guerra, ataque a Pearl Harbor. Não se recordar porque esta aqui? – perguntou.

Então como uma flecha, lhe veio à consciência o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Meu nome é John Scott Booth, do exército americano. – ele disse mais como perguntando do que afirmando.

- Isso é o que consta na sua identificação. – ela disse, apontando para o peito dele que continha um cordão de identificação para o caso de baixa. – Então você se lembrou, que bom. Estava ficando assustada.

Booth pensou inúmeras coisas naquele momento vendo aquela mulher no quarto enquanto fumava um cigarro e ia para a janela. Pensou principalmente que havia morrido e ido para o inferno, mas como? Como estava li com o nome de John Scott Booth, o nome do seu avô. Nem ele sabia. Lembrava-se bem da bomba em Washington, de quase tudo de forma meio embaçada, mas estava ali em sua memória. Contudo, acordar e estar na segunda guerra mundial como inúmeras vezes seu avô lhe contara quando era garoto e quando fora morar com ele, isso, já era demais. Ele contara que servira ao país quando ainda era jovem, depois do ataque a Pearl Harbor, fora se alistar e embarcara para a Europa para ajudar os britânicos. Mas não contou todos os detalhes. Sabia que havia sido promovido por diversas vezes por bravura, mas ele não poderia estar ali. Devia ser um sonho ou pesadelo, isso já não importava. Ele tinha que acordar.

- Acho que você ainda esta confuso. Tome – ela apontou o cigarro aceso para ele – este cigarro é seu. Eu peguei nas suas coisas. Estava ficando louca sem cigarros aqui e este é da marca que eu fumava então... – ela falou carinhosamente para ele.

- Você me disse que se chamava Elizabeth, não é?

- Isso. Mais pode me chamar de Liz. Tem muitas Bethes por aqui sabe e somente eu de Liz. – ela comentou dando-lhe um lindo sorriso.

Booth ficou olhando para ela encantado. Como a Bones poderia estar ali? Sim, era ela qualquer forma, mas porque ela?

- Onde eu estou agora, Liz. – ele disse com o sorriso mais bonito que tinha.

Ela olhou achando meio engraçado o jeito como ela o chamara de alguma forma, diferente de como as outras pessoas a chamavam pelo mesmo apelido.

- Estamos em Londres. – ela contou. Não é muito diferente lá fora. Esta uma guerra e tanto. Como eu disse, tivera muita sorte. – ela falou agora se aproximando dele e sentando-se na cadeira perto da cama. – Você precisa dormir um pouco. Amanhã, se estiver se sentindo melhor vai ter que ir pra outro lugar. Estamos com poucos soldados no momento como eu disse e estão precisando de todos que ainda puderam segurar uma arma. – ela disse com a voz morrendo no final da frase.

- Ei, o que houve? – ele perguntou observando isso.

- É que, eu vim pra cá para ajudar meu país e o que vejo são homens e mulheres morrendo por causa de uma estúpida guerra sem fim. O que serão destas crianças e pessoas quanto tudo acabar? – ela falou baixinho para que ninguém escutasse no corredor.

- Eu também não sei.

- Isso mesmo. Ninguém sabe. – ela falou e se levantou. – Bem, eu tenho que ir ver outros pacientes que também precisam da minha atenção. – ela comentou levantando-se e ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos.

Booth percebeu que não fora coincidência que justamente ela estava ali com ele naquele momento, naquele quarto quando acordara.

Antes que ela se afastar da cama, ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Por favor, se não for pedir muito, poderia voltar aqui? Gostei de conversar com você Liz. – ele pediu.

Ela olhou para a mão que a segura e ele a soltou na mesma hora.

- Vou pensar no assunto. – disse indo à porta.

- Eu vou ficar aguardando então. – ele informou quando ela já havia saído do quarto.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, ele foi até a janela, de vagar para que não caísse e olhou lá fora. Havia muitos homens chegando e saindo do prédio. Muitos estavam sendo carregados ou segurando muletas. Muito sangue, gritos e correria. Ele resolver se virar de costas pra janela a fim de apagar tudo aquilo da sua memória. Era exatamente como o avô lhe contara quando criança.

Havia muitos homens feridos durante a guerra. Ele próprio ficara gravemente ferido quando foram pegos de surpresa pelos alemães quando desembarcaram nas praias da Normandia em 1942. Mas o avô não entrará em mais detalhes além que voltara para os Estados Unidos condecorado, conhecera e casara-se com uma mulher, sua avó então e tivera logo um filho, o seu pai.

Agora ELE estava ali, tendo aquela experiência. Já estivera em muitas guerras antes, mas sabia que aquela não era sua em particular. Ele queria acordar daquele pesadelo, voltar a viver se fosse o caso. Não havia meio nem como estar ali na vida no avô. A não ser que realmente houvesse morrido e ali era o inferno. Sim, poderia ser, pois sabia que havia feito coisas das quais não iria poder imaginar contar a ninguém, porém o que a Brennan, ou sua sósia fazia naquele inferno pessoal? Algo estava errado. Teria que descobrir o que era.

Já haviam se passado muito tempo desde que acordara naquele pesadelo. O barulho fora do quarto havia sessado há algum tempo e as luzes estão todas apagadas naquele momento. Já tinha se deitado quando se pegou pensando que Bones, ou melhor, Liz não iria vir ao seu quarto como lhe havia pedido. Virou-se de costas para a porta para tentar dormir, talvez assim ele saísse daquela loucura quando alguém abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ele se virou rápido para ver quem era, mas sabia.

- Pensei que estava dormindo. Já ia sair. – ela disse baixinho entrando novamente no quarto que agora estava só iluminado pelas luzes que tinham no lado de fora.

- Não, como eu disse. Eu fiquei te esperando. – ele falou.

Ela olhou para ele achando graça do comentário dele naquelas circunstancias.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta soldado. O nome pelo que me chamou, Temperance. É sua esposa? – ela perguntou novamente.

- Não. Temperance Brennan é... . – ele ia responder que se tratava de uma amiga, porém... – é uma pessoa querida para mim. Vocês se parecem bastante sabe? – ele falou.

Ela deu um sorriso.

- Nossa, acho que é isso o que todo homem fala pra você não é? Deve estar cansada de ouvir esse tipo de conversa. – ele comentou sorrindo para ela também.

- É mais ou menos. Já ouvi piores do que essa. De alguma forma, vindo essa de você, me parece ser verdadeira, pois você a chamou muitas vezes enquanto ia e vinha. Você olhava pra mim e a chamava. – ela comentou sem sorrir, mais séria.

Eles ficaram se olhando quando ela terminou de falar por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade que foi quebrada por ela mesma.

- Ei, olha só o que eu consegui. – ela disse tirando dos bolsos do avental – um pedaço de pão, uma garrafinha de vinho. Como você já não esta mais tomando remédios, pode tomar um pouco comigo se quiser. – ela comentou abrindo a garrafa que já estava pela metade.

- Será um prazer acompanhá-la neste jantar. - ele falou, tentando se ajeitar da melhor forma possível na cama e gemendo um pouco.

- Calma, deixa me ajudá-lo. – ela falou, colocando a garrafa e o pão sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e indo ao seu auxílio para sentá-lo. Ela o empurrou calmamente para frente, arrumou e afofou o travesseiro para melhor acomodá-lo e tranquilamente foi o empurrando novamente para trás.

- Pronto, melhor assim? – ela perguntou e notou que eles estavam com os rostos muito próximos um do outro. Ele olhava bem dentro dos seus olhos quando falou.

- Além da mesma cor dos olhos, você também tem o mesmo cheiro que ela.

- O que, o cheiro de éter e gente morta? – ela respondeu séria sem desviar seus olhos dos dele e chegando mais perto.

- É, esse mesmo. – ele respondeu segurando a pelo braço e fazendo-a se aproximar mais e mais dele.

Estavam quase se tocando, faltavam uns poucos milímetros quando uma sirene foi soada bem alto lá fora.

- ATAQUE AÉREO! – Alguém gritou e começou a correria.

- Levante-se! Vamos rápido! – ela pedia para ele enquanto pegava o pão e o vinho e o guardava novamente nos bolsos do jaleco do vestido. – Precisamos sair daqui! – ela falava já correndo e indo em direção ao corredor e ajudando as outras enfermeiras quando a primeira bomba caiu e fez com que o prédio balançasse.

- CUIDADO! – elas gritavam para as pessoas que passavam ali.

- TODO MUNDO PARA CHÃO. PROTEJAM-SE. – ele falou se jogando com ela no chão quando ouviu uma espécie de assovio cruzar o ar e acertar as janelas. As janelas vieram abaixo com o impacto da segunda bomba. Cacos de vidro vieram pra cima deles e dos que estavam ali também. Booth levantou a cabeça para ver o que tinha acontecido. Alguns conseguiram sair de perto da janela a tempo, outros já não tiveram a mesma sorte.

- TODOS, PEGUEM COLCHAS E COLCHÕES E SE CUBRAM RÁPIDO! – ele gritou enquanto tentava se levantar com a ajuda de Liz. – Temos que pegar aquelas mesas ali e fazer uma barricada. – ele falou apontando para as mesas que estavam no canto da parede.

- RÁPIDO, PEGUEM AS MESAS E COLCHONETES! – ela falou enquanto arrancava um paciente da cama e o jogava no canto com outro ferido e os cobriram com outro colchão.

- CUIDADO LIZ! – Booth gritou ao mesmo tempo em que viu um clarão se acender na fresta da porta em que ela estava parada em frente. A porta vôo na direção de Liz sem dar-lhe chance de fugir. Ela bateu com toda força na parede e com o que sobrou da porta em cima dela.

Todos estavam abaixados, enquanto Booth se levantou e correu em socorro dela e tirou o restante da porta.

- Calma, eu estou aqui. – ele falou segurando-a no chão enquanto ela abriu os olhos rapidamente num relapso de consciência, assustada e olhou em volta. Ela tinha sangue saindo do nariz e dos ouvidos. – Você precisa se acalmar. – ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava dizer pra si mesmo aquelas palavras. – Você teve uma contusão. A pressão do impacto foi muito forte, me entendeu Liz? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu. – Eu estou sob adrenalina então estou bem. – ela falou limpando o nariz no avental e se levantando com a ajuda dele. Olhou para os cacos da garrafa que havia se espatifado com o impacto dela. – Nosso jantar... – ela disse mostrando os caquinhos que caiam do avental.

- Temos que sair daqui ou esse lugar vai vir abaixo. – ele comentou ignorando o comentário dela. Pegou um casaco que estava próximo dele e o vestindo.

- Eu tenho que ajudar essas pessoas senhor. Saia daqui e se salve. Encontre um lugar mais seguro pra si. – ela falou e se virou. Ele segurou o braço dela com a mão machucada, porém forte o bastante.

- Você vai vir comigo. – ele falou.

- Eu não posso. Eu sou enfermeira e estou aqui pra fazer o que vim fazer. Não posso fugir e deixa as pessoas sozinhas. – ela falou tentando soltar o braço das garras que eram os seus dedos em seu braço. – Quer, por favor, me soltar? – ela pediu irritada.

- Não percebe que é perigoso aqui dentro? – ele perguntou, mas percebendo que era inútil. - Vamos então tirar todo mundo daqui e dar um fora deste lugar. – ele comentou soltando-a e indo em direção a outra sala.

As bombas haviam parado de cair ali em cima deles, então tinham uma chance e não poderiam desperdiçar e começaram a evacuar as salas e quartos que serviam de dormitório. A maioria já havia saído do prédio e se encontravam na rua, outras precisavam de ajuda para sair. Algumas baixas também se faziam presentes, inclusive a do médico que estava descansando em um quarto onde uma das bombas havia caído.

Eles foram os últimos a saírem do prédio. Olharam em todos os cômodos e todos que ficaram se estavam realmente mortos. O dia já estava amanhecendo e Booth percebeu que nunca esqueceria aquela cena e o som. Não havia barulho, nem ruído, nem nada. Tudo estava em ruínas e parado. As pessoas olhavam para o hospital improvisado todo destruído. Tinha muita gente chorando nas calçadas e olhando com tristeza para aquilo tudo.

Ao longe, um tanque vinha em direção a eles com um comboio de carros e companhia. Eram americanos.

- Chegaram tarde demais. – Booth comentou olhando a companhia equipada se aproximando deles.

- COMPANHIA, ALTO! – alguém gritou de cima do tanque.

Estava um pouco frio para aquela manhã e muitas nuvens de fumaça subiam ao céu tornando-o feio e sujo.

- Apresente-se soldado. – o homem pediu.

Booth pode ver pela patente do homem que ele era o sargento da companhia. Ele fez força para se lembrar a qual pertencera o avô.

- Soldado John Scott Booth se apresentando senhor. – Booth disse batendo continência para o sargento a companhia.

- De onde você veio, soldado Booth? – perguntou o sargento.

- Nem eu mesmo me lembro senhor. Vim para cá gravemente ferido, senhor. – ele disse. Não fazia idéia do que dizer. O avô não lhe dera mais detalhes sobre o que fizera e acontecera durante sua permanência em Londres.

- Certo então soldado. Explique o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente.

- Um ataque aéreo alemão senhor durante a noite. Não houve tempo para nada a não ser se jogar no chão e se proteger com os colchões. Muitos morreram durante o ataque, inclusive o médico e uma enfermeira. Oito pacientes também não sobreviveram. – explicou.

- Certo soldado. Se estiver se sentindo melhor poderia se juntar a nossa companhia. Estamos indo para zona de batalha em Berlim. – o sargento explicou dando ordens para que os carros e tanque continuassem em frente enquanto ele ia explicando a Booth o que iriam fazer. – Estamos indo para França buscar mais um pelotão de homens e esquadras para acabar de uma vez por todas com Hitler.

Booth olhou em volta para o que havia sobrado de Londres e viu Liz tentando ajudar uma enfermeira a colocar um enfermo na calçada.

- Senhor, se me permitir, gostaria de ficar aqui em Londres e ajudar as enfermeiras. Há muitos feridos que precisaram de auxílio e não sabemos se poderão voltar a atacar Londres. Não posso deixar essas mulheres a mercê da sorte e na duvida, senhor. – ele disse tentando convencer o sargento de que seria melhor que ficasse e ajuda-se. – Além disso, ainda estou me recuperando. Só estarei atrasando o senhor e a sua companhia, senhor.

- Eu decido só vai ou não atrapalhar, soldado. – disse o sargento rispidamente. – Contudo, se prefere ficar aqui com essas mulheres, fique as proteja. – falou e partiu junto à companhia.

Booth ficou ali olhando o sargento indo em direção à morte. Pelo que se lembrava, ainda não seria aquele ano que derrotariam a Alemanha, então provavelmente o sargento e sua companhia sairiam derrotados ou pior, mortos.

Ele voltou seus olhos para Liz que estava tentando ajeitar a trança no alto da cabeça. Ela se parecia muito com Bones, mas não era ela apesar da bravura. A mulher flertara com ele e ainda fumava.

Chegou perto dela para poder auxiliar no socorro as vítimas e receber ajuda das pessoas que ali estavam e que queriam ajudar.

- O senhor teve muito coragem falando com o sargento. Não vai se arrepender de ter ido junto com eles? – ela perguntou enquanto enfaixava a cabeça de um enfermo.

Booth olhou a companhia subindo a colina e desaparecendo no final da rua.

- Não, não me arrependo e acho que nós não o veremos novamente. – ele respondeu.

Ficaram calados então arrumando as coisas novamente e tentando fazer o que podiam naquelas condições. Não podiam ficar ali na rua, começara a chover. Não poderiam também voltar para o prédio que servira de hospital agora que estava destruído e com corpos lá dentro.

- Temos que sair daqui o quanto antes Liz. Todos estão indo para o centro de Londres. Muitos navios estão desembarcando ou voltando para os Estados Unidos. – disse uma amiga. – Olhe para nós, estamos feridas, com fome, sem remédios para tratar os feridos. Estamos abandonados aqui a espera da morte. Temos que fugir daqui. – a amiga Ellen comentou.

- Eu não posso deixar esses homens aqui sozinhos Ellen. Sem ajuda ou onde ficar. Eles também dependem de mim e de você também. – ela explicou tentando convencer a amiga a não abandonar a causa.

- Eu falei com um soldado daquela companhia que vinha passando e ele informou que no centro de Londres já esta funcionando o radar que detecta a entrada de aviões nos céus londrinos. Isso faz com que as tropas se preparem antes de um possível ataque a cidade. Na verdade, por lá já não estão havendo mais ataques aéreos há semanas. Os radares estão funcionando e dando a chance de contra ataque americano e inglês sobre os alemães.

- Façamos o seguinte. Você e o soldado Booth vão para lá e peçam ajuda. Ei... Não discuta comigo. – Ellen pediu a Liz quando percebeu que ia ser interrompida. – Você estará nos salvando.

- Eu não quero ir e deixar vocês aqui sozinhas. – Liz comentou enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de prantos. – Alguém poderia fazer isso. – ela informou.

- Não, você esta em melhor forma do que nós apesar do incidente com a bomba. O soldado aqui – apontou para Booth – vai protegê-la.

- Eu darei a minha vida para isso. – ele informou olhando para ela.

Liz sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Mas ficava muito triste em ter que deixar as companheiras ali sujeitas a sabe lá o que.

- Certo, mãos a obra. Vocês precisam ir o quanto antes e chegar com a ajuda. – pegue tudo o que puderem carregar. – Ellen dizia enquanto juntava cigarros, pão e comida dentro de uma bolsa. – Ei, aqui tem um pouco das nossas economias se precisar usar e subornar alguém.

- Não Ellen, como vão ficar sem dinheiro aqui. Por favor, guarde isso. – ela pediu querendo recusar, mas Ellen pegou a sua mão e colocou o dinheiro na palma e fechando com força.

- Ei, nós podemos nos virar de caridade, não se preocupe. Pegue esse dinheiro e faça como eu te disse. Não exite em fazê-lo. Não se sabe o que pode acontecer por estas estradas. Corra e não olhe para trás se sentir que alguma coisa esta errada. – a amiga pediu. – Cuide-se, por favor, e volte logo.

Logo que Elizabeth e Ellen se conheceram tornaram-se grandes amigas.

- Vou sentir saudades, tome cuidado. – Elizabeth pediu também.

Booth se aproximou delas.

- Ei, vamos. Esta começando a chover e logo o dia vai acabar. – ele pediu.

Ela se virou para ele e assentiu. Partiu sem olhar para trás em direção a avenida. Não havia mais nenhum prédio em pé. Somente ruínas do que já fora Londres. Muitas pessoas iam naquela mesma direção, para o centro londrino. Eles teriam que andar muito até chegar lá e conseguir alguma ajuda

Booth não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Não estava mais raciocinando com clareza. Somente sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, fosse sonho ou não. Tudo tinha cheiro, barulho, sensações, como se realmente estivesse vivenciando aquilo ali. Mas o que o chamava muito a atenção era a presença de Elizabeth que o fazia sentir como se realmente estivesse à parceira estivesse ali com ele em mais um caso. Eles sempre estavam juntos.

Por que no céu ou no inferno não seria igual?

Talvez, ali não fosse nem um nem outro. Simplesmente esta ali com ela e de alguma forma, tendo mais uma chance mesmo que não soubesse o que iria acontecer em seguida.

_Continua_...


	9. Sempre no meu pensamento

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**Capítulo 9 – Sempre no meu pensamento**

Tudo estava confuso. Confuso era pouco em relação a cada passo que dava e sentia os olhares de dor e de perda. Isso ele conhecia muito bem, bem até demais. A guerra tinha disso. Muita dor, perdas, lágrimas e sofrimento que não passavam nem com o fim delas, pelo contrário, somente crescem e crescem à medida que o tempo passava e as coisas iam se "ajeitando". Desta vez se sentia confiante, merecedor talvez. Estava ali sentindo tudo ao lado da amiga - mesmo que ela não soubesse – tinham laços de uma infinita amizade que nem as barreiras do tempo e da consciência poderiam abalar. Era tão real ali em Londres. Lembrava-se da viagem feita com Bones certa vez para uma apresentação a _Scotland Yard_ 1 que lhe rendeu ainda dois casos. Estava passando por alguns lugares ali que pareciam familiares como todas as ruas e casas londrinas. Olhou cabisbaixo para sua direita e viu o rosto triste de Liz, um rosto ali lhe era muito familiar. O rosto de quem se sentia perdida, _Bones_. Ele pensou com tanta força que quase a chamou novamente pelo nome, porém a tempo de mudá-lo quando saiu de sua boca.

― Liz, como você veio parar aqui em Londres? – perguntou puxando papo.

Ele percebeu que somente ai ela se lembrou de que eles estavam JUNTOS. Percebeu que ela sentiu-se perdida na pergunta e tentando achar alguma resposta em meio ao barulho que se fazia em volta.

― Achei que poderia ajudar. Chegaram a nossa cidade tentando conseguir o máximo de pessoas que pudessem trazer para cá e eu simplesmente me alistei. Eu já trabalhava como enfermeira à alguns anos. Na verdade, estava até mesmo tentando aprender mais do que isso. Um professor meu me ajudava e estava cursando medicina quando tudo começou a acontecer... – ela comentou olhando em volta e para os rostos daquelas pessoas. Sua voz saiu tão apagada que nem mesmo conseguiu continuar com sua linha de raciocínio. ― Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que era a guerra sabe? Eu li e ouvi sobre elas. Vim de olhos fechados achando que todo mundo iria ajudar então talvez não fosse tão difícil assim. Mas essas pessoas estão com tanto medo, fome e desamparadas que não podem ajudar. Não querem dar o pouco que lhes tem ainda. – ela explicou para ele.

Booth não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Mas uma coisa era certa, iria pensar bem nas palavras antes de perguntar ou de responder. _Pensar antes_ – anotou para si.

― E você soldado... – e olhou rapidamente para a sua identificação no pescoço ― Booth? – ela perguntou quando voltou a olhar para seu rosto. ― O que fez vir parar aqui em Londres em plena uma guerra?

― Como você mesma disse. Vim para ajudar meu país. Eu sei um pouco aqui, um pouco ali e assim vou dando o meu jeito. – ele respondeu soltando um sorriso que fez na mesma hora as faces de Liz ficarem um pouco mais com cor.

― Realmente você sabe mesmo. Foi o único que sobrou do seu pelotão e ainda teve a inteligência de não seguir adiante com aquele outro que veio à nos logo depois do bombardeio. Foi muita coragem sua falar com o sargento daquela maneira.

― Na guerra não podemos ter medo. Temos que ser corajosos. Você esta sendo muito corajosa Liz. Saindo do seu país e vindo para cá passando fome, necessidade, tristeza... – ele disse olhando bem para ela. De alguma forma tentando mostra-lhe que o que estava fazendo era o certo apesar de tudo.

― Eu sei.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente enquanto caminhavam. Caminharam bastante até. Já haviam passado por várias ruas e avenidas. Onde passavam, havia sempre alguém tentando quebrar uma loja para saqueá-la e conseguir alguma coisa para que pudesse conseguir comida ou algo. Booth então percebeu que ele e Liz não haviam comido nada desde o ataque. Mesmo que se estivesse em um sonho ou não, como sentia a barriga reclamar tanto? Tinha que comer algo e imaginou que Liz também pudesse estar com muita fome.

― Liz, está com fome? – perguntou para ela.

Ela sorriu meio sem graça.

― Um pouco. Vamos ver se andamos um pouco mais e se conseguimos alguma coisa. Acho que, talvez, estando vestida de enfermeira eu consiga um pedaço de pão ou não sei. Alguma coisa para comermos.

Ele olhou para ela novamente percebendo que o uniforme de enfermeira de Liz estava encharcado. Ela batia os dentes pelo frio que fazia e tentava proteger a sacola que carregava com as mãos o mais fechadas que podia.

Só agora percebera que já estava escurecendo e que a chuva começava a se intensificar. Não haviam mais pessoas nas ruas por conta do toque de recolher. Precisavam de um abrigo o mais rápido possível.

― Esta aumentando a chuva e escurecendo muito rápido. Temos que achar um abrigo o quanto antes Liz. – ele disse.

― Mas onde? Quem vai se arriscar a nos abrigar? – ela perguntou.

Booth olhou rapidamente a sua volta e viu um beco onde um homem e uma criança entraram. Tinha certeza que estavam indo para um abrigo naquela direção.

― Veja, um homem e uma criança indo em direção ao beco. Estão indo. Vamos ter que nos passar por pessoas comuns se quisermos ficar em algum lugar. Não podemos dar de cara com nenhum soldado alemão estando com essas pessoas ou eles nos matariam a todos, sem exceção. Ele tirou o cordão de identificação e colocou dentro do bolso. Começou a tirar o casaco com cuidado para não abrir os pontos nas costas. Só agora percebera que estava realmente ferido. Colocou o casaco sobre os ombros de Liz e começaram a andar olhando em todas as direções em direção ao beco.

― A gente precisa sair daqui o quanto antes. Logo vai estar escuro e perigoso demais para ficar nas ruas. – Booth explicou olhando para os lados.

Ao chegarem lá no final da rua, não viram portas nem janelas ao redor. Havia muito entulho e destroços em ambos os cantos da parede.

― Nós os vimos entrando aqui, não vimos? – ela perguntou para ele enquanto olhava ao redor. O homem e a criança já não estavam ali. Simplesmente sumiram.

Booth olhou por trás dos destroços e no canto direito, sob os escombros e madeiras, havia uma porta que dava para o chão.

― Eles devem ter entrado aqui. – ele disse tentando abrir a porta no chão. ― Deve ser um tipo de abrigo antiaéreo. – comentou. Conseguiu abrir com muito esforço por causa do ferimento nas mãos e nas costas. Estava muito escuro agora para conseguir ver alguma coisa. Teriam que se arriscar entrando ali ou ficando sobre a chuva e mais um possível ataque. Olhou para o lado e viu o rosto abatido de Liz. Ela não devia ter dormido e não comeu nada. Ia ficar doente não descansa-se.

Não pensou mais. Olhou para ela e deu passagem para que ela descesse as escadas.

― Tem certeza? – ela ainda perguntou.

― Não, mais é melhor do que ficar na chuva. – ele respondeu, fechando a porta por sobre o ombro para a escuridão.

****

Ao descerem todos os degraus, viram que havia um corredor com tubos e canos por sobre suas cabeças. Estava bastante escuro ali, portanto não teriam muito problemas em alguém identificar suas roupas. Foram andando na direção do túnel e a luz que se fazia ao final dele. Sentiam cheiro de comida sendo feita lá. Havia várias pessoas amontoadas em algo que parecia um túnel ferroviário desativado. Os bancos estavam tomados de pessoas, assim como as escadas e cada espaço que podiam ser preenchido por alguém ou alguma coisa que fora salva durante a guerra lá fora. Uma moça se aproximou deles logo que começaram a andar entre as pessoas.

― Nossa, vocês estão ensopados. Meu nome é Laura. Vamos até onde meu marido e eu estamos com nossos filhos. Logo ali. Aqui também já esta começando a ficar frio, mesmo aqui embaixo.

Ela comentou rapidamente entre cada frase sem parar para respirar. Booth percebera e tratou de se apresentar antes que ela pergunta-se.

― Meu nome é John Booth e esta é minha esposa, Elizabeth. – disse.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Liz esperando ser desmentido, porém não foi o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça para a mulher. Definitivamente ela não era a Bones. Ela já teria aberto a boca e dito que eram irmão e posto tudo a perder com sua falta de fé no casamento ou matrimônio.

― Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Vocês não parecem ser daqui pelo jeito. – ela falou mais como que definindo o fato.

― É que está tão frio lá fora. Estamos também com muita fome senhora. Minha mulher esta muito cansada e não sei. A senhora poderia ajudar-nos a arranjar algo de comer? – ele perguntou dando lhe o seu melhor sorriso no sinal.

― Claro senhor. Vou ver o que temos aqui.

― Obrigado senhora. – respondeu assim que a mulher se afastou. Ele olhou rapidamente para o rosto de Liz e percebeu que algo estava errado. Ela estava fechando os olhos e caindo a um canto na parede.

― Liz, o que foi? Senti-se mal? – ele perguntou nervoso olhando para sua face pálida.

― Estou muito cansada. Acho que somente agora me dei conta do quão exausta estou. Já não sinto mais fome só estou com muito sono e cansaço. – ela disse por fim.

Acabando de dizer, a senhora Laura voltou para eles novamente.

― Venham para cá. Aqui tem uma fogueira e podem ficar atrás de nós. Vejam, eu consegui um pedaço de pão e um pouco de leite.

Booth queria dar alguma coisa para mulher em troca de sua ajuda.

― Muito obrigada senhora. Tome algum dinheiro para...

― Oh não senhor. Por favor! – ela falou rapidamente e baixinho para eles. ― Guarde seu dinheiro com sua vida. Se descobrirem que tem dinheiro guardado podem até matar o senhor e sua esposa! Não seria correto eu como uma boa cristã, pegar dinheiro em troca de um pedaço de pão e leite.

Booth sentiu que ainda havia boas pessoas no mundo, mesmo na guerra.

Bom, poderia pensar nisso em outra ocasião. Precisava tirar Liz dali para que ela descansa-se e recupera-se as forças para o longo dia amanhã. Com um último esforço, pois estava tão cansado quanto Liz, ajudou-a a se levantar e foram para onde a senhora havia dito.

Ela entregou um velho coberto a ele, que o esticou, cobrindo o máximo que podia ambos.

― Você soube mentir muito bem sobre sermos casados, soldado. – ela comentou. Liz estava de costas para Booth, tentando parar de tremer. Continuou: ― Sua amiga também tinha que passar por sua esposa de vez em quando?

― Ela sempre me corrigia quando eu mentia. Ela não sabe mentir. – Booth respondeu enrugando mais o coberto junto à garganta.

― Azar o dela. – Liz comentou meio dormindo, meio apagada. Dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Booth então percebeu que ela já estava dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Ele também sorriu ao pensar sobre isso, ao pensar _nela,_ estando ali com ele, finalmente. Mas o cansaço e a fome já não passavam de um mero mal estar quando também se rendeu e com os braços em volta de Liz finalmente, o silêncio.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_1 Também conhecido por _New Scotland Yard_ ou _Yard_ é o quartel general da Metropolitan Police Service (MPS, em [inglês], Serviço de Polícia Metropolitano), a força policial da capital do Reino Unido, Londres. Fundado junto com o Metropolitan Police Service em 29 de setembro de 1829 pelo político inglês Robert Peel. Em 1890 mudou-se para um edifício da rua Victoria Embankment, recebendo a nova denominação _New Scotland Yard_.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, sua estrutura é essencialmente militar, o que facilita a tomada de decisões por parte de seus comandantes devido à hierarquia ser respeitada como forma de operacionalização da Segurança Pública do Reino Unido.


	10. O tempo diz tudo

**Bones, Stars and Stripes**

**Capítulo 10 – O tempo diz tudo**

Booth acordou sobressaltado olhando em volta, tentando assimilar onde estava. Sentiu que alguém se mexeu, quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

― O que aconteceu? Teve outro pesadelo? – perguntou Liz, ainda sonolenta.

Levou alguns segundos para lembrar onde estava e o que acontecia. Nunca era de sonhar com nada. Era um homem que sempre se mantinha no chão, fincado em suas raízes. Olhando em volta, num final de tarde típico de um verão abafado e caloroso, enquanto o sol batia primeiro suave, depois com força em seus olhos.

Teve que fechar um pouco os para que se acostumassem à claridade e pudessem revelar as curvas femininas que tinha sobre si. Ela trazia pequenos botões de margaridas em seus cabelos dourados pelo sol. Nunca vira a vira tão linda...

Seus olhos semi-serrados não escondiam para onde olhavam. Sim, diretamente encontrando com os dele. Um azul quase que tão infinito quanto céu, o faziam perder a noção do tempo e espaço e quando viu, já estava com ela em seus braços, tocando, sentindo, vibrando diante da maciez e do perfume da sua pele tão clara quanto os próprios raios do sol.

Tudo estava perfeito. Tão perfeito que não se deu conta que o sol sumiu as suas costas e do mesmo jeito que sumiu, apareceu um enorme clarão seguido de som ensurdecedor – como se uma bomba houvesse explodido e ele despertara ali e agora.

Agora se lembrava. Estava de alguma maneira em Londres, tentando imaginar como era possível sonhar "dentro" de outro sonho. Sim, só podia estar tendo alucinações, paranóia! Lembrava-se perfeitamente estar correndo com uma bomba nas mãos e agora, estava ali com Bones, ou melhor, uma mulher parecida com a parceira. Até mesmo nas suas ilusões, ou seja, lá o que era ela estava!

― Booth, esta se sentindo mal? – ela perguntou agora mais aflita.

Booth percebeu que tinha que responder antes que fizessem com que "ela" ficasse doente.

― Eu estou bem, foi só um sonho.

― Bom, se fosse sonho bom você não teria acordado tão sobressaltado. Está suando! – ela disse, tentando alcançar uma jarra com um pequeno copo acima e pondo nele um pouco de água, entregando a ele em seguida. Booth bebeu a refrescante água, levando consigo toda a sensação de área que se encontrava na garganta. Respirou fundo quando terminou e entregou novamente o copo a Liz. Por uns instantes seus dedos se tocaram e eles se olharam. Bem lá no fundo dos olhos de ambos, conseguiam não somente ver como sentir algo grande forte. Liz achava que nunca vira um homem tão bonito, forte e corajoso – pelo menos naqueles tempos de guerra onde a beleza não era lá algo se visse muito com freqüência. Já Booth só via Temperance ali. Sob aquele rosto cansado e com os cabelos em desalinho, ainda sim era ela linda. Tão linda como em seu sonho.

Tentava a todo o custo lembrar como fora parar ali naquela situação, onde sabia que o avô vivera quando mais jovem. Ele se lembrava das histórias que ele contava, mas "aquilo" que estava acontecendo não havia sido contado. Por isso, não sabia o que fazer para sair dali, seja lá onde ali era.

― Obrigado Liz. – disse.

Desvencilhando as suas mãos, Booth voltou a se deitar de costas para ela, lembrando que aquilo não era real e que tinha que acordar e voltar pra onde era o seu "real" lugar.

Liz ficou em silêncio, olhando para aquele homem que mal conhecia e que estava deitado ao seu lado, ou melhor, praticamente um em cima do outro. Mesmo assim ele se mostrava respeitoso com ela, ajudando-a naquela missão que diga-se, sem ele ela poderia estar lá fora na chuva sabe-se lá em que condições. Nesse momento ela tremeu ao pensar e ele olhou para ela quando percebeu que ela não se deitara ao seu lado.

― O que foi esta com frio? Não consegue mais dormir? – perguntou ele a ela. Booth virou-se para olha-lá enquanto tornava a falar. ― Acho que seria melhor dormimos, já que não sabemos o que o amanhã nos espera.

―Sim claro, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Vou tentar dormir novamente. – ela disse e voltou a se encolher ao seu lado.

Passados alguns minutos, Booth percebeu que havia caído a temperatura e pensou que Liz poderia sentir ou estar sentindo frio. Virando um pouco o rosto para cima e ele sussurrou o mais próximo que podia sem querer assustá-la.

―Aham, Liz? Tá acordada? – ele falou baixinho para ela.

―Sim, pois não? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, não querendo acordar os outros.

― Eu acho que a temperatura caiu bastante e não seria bom se um de nós ficasse com frio. Portanto, o que você acha se nós dormíssemos mais perto um do outro? Assim os dois seriam aquecidos com o corpo um do outro. Mas se você não...

― De acordo. Não seria prudente um de nós ficar doente e congelar durante a noite por puritanismo, não é mesmo? – ela respondeu virando um pouco o rosto para encontrar com os seus olhos.

Sem mais, Booth chegou mais perto dela, por trás.

― Posso passar um braço por baixo de você e pousar o outro em sua cintura? – ele perguntou a ela, mas já se arrependendo de ter feito a proposta.

― Certo.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e deixou que ele passasse os braços em volta de seu corpo, acabando com qualquer espaço ou possibilidade de se mexer. Estava presa naqueles braços fortes e quentes.

Na mesma hora, Booth sentiu o calor elevando-se cada vez mais rápido, como um vulcão a entrar em erupção. Se não se acalma-se, iria entrar em combustão instantaneamente logo logo.

"_Onde eu tava com a cabeça meu Deus?"_ – pensou e fechou os olhos com força, tentando sem sucesso aplacar aquela sensação tão forte. Resolveu relaxar, pensar em outras coisas. Sim, agora sentia o corpo relaxando e uma paz. Estando nos braços de Liz, estava abraçando Brennan. Ou pelo menos o que sempre desejara fazer. Quando estava com Brennan nunca chegava muito perto o bastante de tocá-la, somente sentia do seu corpo um leve e doce perfume. E ali naquelas circunstâncias bizarras ele estava definitivamente onde sempre queria ter estado, nos braços da mulher que sempre desejara e que a cada instante desejava com mais e com mais força. Chegara a pensar diversas vezes em agarrá-la a força, sem dar-lhe chance alguma e quando menos percebessem, estariam se agarrando na parede mais próxima, ofegantes – sentindo a força do desejo crescendo um do outro e...

CORTA!

"_Mas que diabos!!"_ – pensou. O coração estava dando fortes marteladas no peito, fazendo doer muito ali e em outro lugar. Gemer baixinho.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Liz sussurrou perto do seu ouvido, sem que ele percebe-se que ela havia se mexido.

"_Ai não, sussurro no ouvido não!! Droga, grrrrrrrr. Pensa rápido."_. Pensou e respondeu: ― Não, é que eu estava só ajeitando minhas costas. Você está confortável?

― Está ótimo, obrigada. – ela respondeu voltando o rosto novamente para frente, tentando conter um riso. Não era boba nem santa demais para saber o que Booth estava sentindo. Ela reparara no gemido dele e devagar, conseguiu chegar perto o bastante da orelha dele e sussurrar como um suspiro. Isso deixa qualquer um louco!

Para fechar com chave de ouro, deitou a cabeça um pouco mais para baixo onde, ele poderia ter uma visão privilegiada de seu fino e suave pescoço.

― Boa noite Booth. – falou baixinho.

― Boa noite. – ele respondeu rápido como se estivesse prendendo o ar.

Ela se segurou para não rir, imaginando o que ele devia estar sentindo, coitadinho...

****

Eles não tinham mais idéia do quanto já haviam percorrido. Com certeza já passava do meio dia. Ao acordarem pela manhã não havia mais ninguém, somente três pessoas que já estavam arrumando as coisas com rapidez. Não havia mais que ninguém em volta deles, inclusive o casal com os filhos que os abrigara, tinham se ido deixando o cobertor para eles. Eles se encararam e com pressa saíram daquele lugar imediatamente também, seguindo na direção que a última família tinha ido. Perceberam que estavam indo em direção oposta aquela em que haviam chegado. Por fim deram com uma longa galeria de água, onde tiveram que andar nas águas sujas por um bom tempo até saírem de dentro de um bueiro longe o bastante do centro de Londres.

Poucas pessoas passavam por eles, e os que passavam antes mesmo de dizerem "olá", iam perguntando se levavam consigo algo para comer ou beber. Ainda ia demorar muito até a guerra terminar, pensou Booth. O que ele ainda teria que ver na sua vida, ou na outra, até que tivesse paz? Haviam caminhado o bastante até que chegaram ao um vilarejo. Ao caminhar no forte silêncio, perceberam que algo estava errado. Não havia nada, todas as portas estão fechadas, assim como as janelas que pareciam terem sido coloridas e vivas numa outra época. Agora só havia muita poeira, sujeira e destruição. Eles andaram em silêncio mais um pouco até que Liz não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Booth não disse nada, somente a fez parar e a abraçou forte, bem forte. Tanto quanto pudesse abraçar a alguém e passar o que quer que fosse aquela pessoa. Queria passar sua força, sua experiência, sua raiva diante de tanta destruição. Liz se agarrara a Booth com toda a força que ainda possuía, enterrando seu rosto em seus ombros.

Quando parou de chorar, ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, passando os olhos por aquelas ruas, com suas portas e janelas, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas já conformada com aquilo. De repente seus olhos pareciam ter-lhes pregado uma peça. Viu um vulto passado pela janela no alto da casa destruída de dois andares.

Não perdeu tempo, correu em direção a casa, não dando chance a Booth de tentar segurá-la.

― Tem alguém ali! – disse correndo o mais rápido que pode até chegar a casa. ― Eu vi um vulto ali em cima Booth, eu tenho certeza!

― Você é maluca? Pode ser um atirador esperando um alvo. Vamos sair daqui! – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que a segurava com a mão grande o pulso delicado.

― Não! Se fosse um atirador não estaríamos aqui conversando a essa altura! Precisamos ver quem é e ajudar! – disse tentando se debatendo, tentando se soltar, sem chance alguma de conseguir.

― Deus, é tão teimosa e cabeçuda quanto à outra! – disse por fim quando percebeu que não ia dar pra discutir com ela. Olhando em volta pegou um pedaço de madeira balançou no ar como se fosse um taco de beisebol. ― Fica atrás de mim, se sentir qualquer coisa – sai correndo sem olhar pra trás. Entendeu? – ele sussurrou pra ela abrindo de vagar a porta.

― E deixar você sozinho? Não posso...

― Não discuta comigo, faça o que eu mandei. Se eu falar pra correr, você corre. Se sentir algo errado, corra o mais rápido que puder!

Ela não respondeu, ficou atrás dele como ele pedira. De vagar, olhando em volta, alguns poucos móveis ali e aqui, dando a impressão que já haviam entrado na casa e vasculhado os cômodos. Eles foram em direção a escada. Com cuidado foram subindo e olhando pra frente para trás a cada passo que davam. Chegando lá em cima onde ela vira o vulto, havia dois quartos. No primeiro havia uma cama pequena de casal parcialmente destruída, com o colchão virado e rasgado. As cômodas e gavetas jogadas em todas as direções. Uma barbaridade quem havia feito aquilo. Foram para o segundo quarto onde abriram com cuidado a porta e entraram. Havia uma pequenina cama, sem colchão algum. As gavetas estavam jogadas em cada lugar, assim como uma boneca sem a cabeça e outros objetos infantis. Definitivamente aquele fora o quarto de uma menininha.

― Malditos. Como puderam fazer uma coisa dessas, meu Deus? – Booth disse para si, esquecendo de Liz - que se abaixara para pegar o corpo da boneca sem cabeça. ― Uma barbaridade.

― É o que a guerra faz. Destrói, mata, acaba com a esperança. – disse ela, olhando em volta tentando achava a cabeça da boneca. ― Essa casa deve ter a "presença" ainda das pessoas que viveram felizes aqui... AH! – gritou com o susto que levou. Ela havia se virado rapidamente para sair do quarto quando viu ali parada em pé uma garotinha muito pequena com o rostinho tão sujo quanto o vestido que usava, ou o resto dele.

― Booth!! - ela saiu correndo em direção a menina, que se assustou com o grito e começou a chorar. Até para isso ela estava sem forças, parecia mais a um miado de um gatinho que o de uma menina. ― Calma querida, tudo bem. Já passou. – Liz dizia tentando acalmar a menina que tremia demais em seus braços. Booth estava atrás dela olhando como se tentando acreditar realmente no que os seus olhos viam.

― Não pode-ser – disse e pensou: "Não podia ser essa menina!". Como que automaticamente, se aproximou de Liz e da menina que estava em seu colo tentando olhar para ela e ver a familiaridade. Então, passando a mão devagar pelos cabelos da menina, separando-os de seu rostinho miúdo, levantou a grande franja que tinha ali. Viu com seus próprios olhos a cicatriz, já com o sangue seco, mas profunda que a menina trazia sob a sobrancelha esquerda.

― Não é possível – disse mais alto.

― É um milagre nós termos achado essa criança Booth! – disse ela nervosa, ainda embalando a garotinha.

Definitivamente, ele encontrara a solução do por que estava ali. Aquela era a garotinha que seu avô sempre contava a sua avó, umas mil vezes, quando se achavam sozinhos no quarto, não sabendo que Booth e o irmão conseguiam escutar a conversa através das paredes finas. Sempre que o avô lhe contava a história sobre sua ida a guerra, sentia que o avô só dizia às coisas que podia ou deveria dizer, ocultando a realidade crua que, anos depois, ele também viria a presenciar em suas próprias guerras. Ele sempre falava embargado por uma profunda dor, sobre como tentara ajudar uma garotinha. Uma granada havia explodido perto da criança e de uma mulher que ele achava que devia ser a mãe da menina. Ele não pudera fazer nada pelas duas.

Esse era o seu dever? Salvar a vida da menina e de Liz e não deixar que nada de mal lhes acontece-se? Mas e se não conseguisse? Não ia poder voltar pra casa, para o filho, pra sua verdadeira vida? Para Bones...?

_Continua..._


End file.
